From Inside the Looking Glass
by 1Pagan3
Summary: AU! limp!Sammy, guilty!John. A vengeful spirit has its sights set on John but it's the youngest Winchester who pays the price. Will the family be able to stay strong in the aftermath, or will the spirit's plan ultimately succeed?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know that I said I wouldn't start a new one until I finished The Long Goodbye... well, what can I say, this wouldn't leave me alone. This one is for MysteryMadchen since she's been after a really, really limp!Sammy story. I hope this one doesn't disappoint, Nicole.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Kripke's creations... but don't I wish he'd share? ;)

* * *

It was cold and dark and the pain in what he could only assume was his head wasn't giving him a moment's peace. Groaning, he knew he needed to open his eyes, why he wasn't sure, only that this much quiet never bode well for him.

The pain increased as he cracked one eye open and slowly looked around to see nothing but grey. The walls surrounding him were grey, the ceiling above him was grey, the bars on the other side of his cell was…

Wait… cell?

He looked around carefully, taking in every detail, finally noticing that his shoes, belt, jacket and watch were missing. Another glance told him it was close to dawn if the shadows gaining color were any indication. That would explain why it was so chilly, but not why he was in some jail cell in God only knew what town.

"Good, you're awake… 'bout damn time if you ask me. Your attorney's here and already making a stink, so get your ass up and turn around, put your hands behind your back so I can cuff you before I take you to him."

Hesitating only slightly, he did as he was told, hoping that someone, _anyone_, would tell him what was going on.

It was a short walk from the holding cell, causing his feet only a slight chill on the marble floor. Being shoved into a small room, he was stopped suddenly by the figure standing before him and the look that he was given.

"Sit down John. We have a lot of material to cover and not a lot of time to do it. Between the DA and CPS fighting over you, we'll be lucky to get this case heard in a fair manner."

"Bobby?" John asked, surprised to see his friend standing there posing as his legal representation. The last he'd heard, the other hunter was in Utah following a lead on a rouge werebear.

Taking a moment to smile slightly, Bobby Singer looked at the officer and motioned for the door before sitting across from John. "Listen real close you idjit. For the past couple of weeks you've been acting off just enough to make some people concerned and when you were confronted about it, you went off on full blown attack mode. If it wasn't for the fact that me and some others got a call shortly before hand, you can damn well bet we'd have let you sit here and rot. Now for once in your life, sit there and shut up!"

John sat and listened to Bobby's harsh whisper and knew that whatever happened had to be bad and he couldn't help but wonder about his boys. Sending up a silent prayer, he readied himself to hear what Bobby had planned.

* * *

The judge presiding today was in no mood for technicalities and was definitely not in the mood for wild excuses. However, the case before him today had him puzzled. He'd known Sherriff Morgan for the past twenty odd years and never knew the man to make this big of a mistake.

"Sherriff, you say in your report that you tracked down Mr. Winchester by the license plate on his truck, is this correct?"

"Yes, your Honor. The video footage clearly shows the victim being discarded onto the ground and the truck moments later driving away. The license plate was clearly visible and easy to trace."

"Did you or anyone else actually see Mr. Winchester driving said vehicle?"

"No your honor, no one has come forward to say that he was the driver."

Letting out a deep breath the judge nodded before turning towards the defense. "I take it you have proof of your client's claim that he was at a bar thirty miles away when the attack occurred?"

Bobby rose and nodded. "I do your honor. I have a receipt for a bar tab at The Silver Flame bar and grill. John apparently was treating some friends to a couple rounds of drinks. I have taken the liberty of asking those friends, as well at the bartender to make statements directly to the court if you choose, your honor."

"Your Honor! It's obvious that these friends would be willing to lie to help their friend. Their testimony cannot be considered reliable!" the prosecution demanded, wanting the courts full attention as to why the men sitting in the back row shouldn't be heard.

"Jack, you know as well as I do that personal accounts weigh heavier than circumstantial evidence. Therefore, I'm swearing these men in so I can get some answers."

* * *

He was standing in front of a room marked ICU 3 and wondered how he got there. The past several hours, or had it been days, were such a blur with only a few minutes here and there clear to his mind. Even now Bobby was talking to him and he had no idea what was being said, only knowing that there was a hand on his shoulder instilling either comfort or courage to see what was beyond that door.

As if by magic, the door opened and he was inside staring at the thin, pale figure on the bed, listening to the mechanical breathing taking place the softer sound he was so used to hearing. A cursory glance told him that the figure had his eyes taped shut, had IV's running in both arms, cardiac leads were connected to a monitor that showed the constant and not so constant beating of the figure's heart, and yet he hadn't had the courage to actually see who it was lying on the bed so badly damaged that they were obviously closer to death than to life.

A voice floated through the fog in his brain until finally it pierced his soul and finally he was able to understand who it was and what they were saying.

"It wasn't your fault Dad. I should have been there, should have listened to him when he said something was off. I swear Dad, if I had known, I never would have left."

Dean. It was Dean's voice beaconing him back, which left only one other option and it was one he didn't want to face, but the truth was absolute – where there is one, you'll find the other. Taking another step and another he finally made it to the side of the bed until he was staring down at the torso of the figure, staring at the long, slender fingers that held the promise of more growth, until finally his gaze travels up until the face comes in view. And that is when it all comes to him at once, and his world collapses upon him.

"_Dad, look, I know something's going on, so how about we wait here for Dean and hash it out," Sam said, facing his father and hoping that Dean would get back early._

"_Look Sammy, just because you're too scared to come along and help me track this damn thing doesn't mean that I'm going to waste my time. Now either get in the truck or stay, but don't ever question me again," John said with disgust. _

_Knowing that Bobby and Caleb were the two closest besides his brother was a small comfort when taken in the fact that he was staring at his dad who just happened to be possessed by the very spirit they were there to track down and get rid of. Yeah, ok, so actual spirit possession was rare, but it didn't mean it didn't happen – why wouldn't anyone believe him on this?_

"_Ok Dad, but I need to get a few things first, ok? Just give me another minute and I'll be ready," Sam said hastily, knowing that he needed help… fast._

_Making sure he was out of sight of his dad, he stayed close to the truck as if pulling something from the back all the while speed dialing his phone. Not even bothering to wait for the other party to say a word he jumped into the conversation._

"_Dean, man, you have to get here… quick! I know you don't believe me, but Dad's possessed and now he wants me to go with him to…"_

"_What the hell boy! You think I'm stupid? That's it isn't it? Well I have news for you…" John said as he spun his son around and slammed him against the truck, hard enough to put a dent in the bed, "I'm not the one who got caught!" _

_John threw his fourteen year old son onto the asphalt and brought his boot down onto the teens sternum, effectively rendering any attempt at a decent breath futile. Not fully satisfied, he picked the boy up and held him close to his face. "You want to know the truth boy? You've been a pain in my ass since the day you were born. Hell, if it weren't for you, me and Dean would be kicking back right now watching a football game, eating your mom's cookies instead of listening to your whining!" _

_The first blow to the face didn't do too much damage, but it was the second one that fractured the cheekbone, the third that broke the nose, the forth that split the lip while at the same time dislocating the jaw. It didn't take long before the blows moved from the face, to the stomach, back to the chest and before long, the only one breathing was the very one who, in his right mind, would have done anything to protect his youngest son._

_Hearing footsteps running, John quickly made his way into the truck and started it just as a desk clerk and a security guard rounded the corner. Leaving his son and the rescuers behind, he smiled wickedly as he accelerated and drove blindly down the road, knowing that whatever awaited him was nothing compared to what John Winchester had in store in the future._

Something was dying, that was the only time he'd ever heard that type of keening sound, but how he wished it would just get it over with so he didn't have to listen to it anymore. It took another minute or two to realize that it was coming from him and that he was on the floor tearing at his hair like a madman.

"Sammy!" he moaned, hoping… no… praying that this is all a nightmare and that in all actuality he is really the one in the hospital bed, caught up in a drug induced delusion that is refusing to let go.

"John." Bobby said sadly, hating to see his friend in so much pain. "John, they said… they said that he still has a chance to recover, and we're all counting on that. So you need to pull yourself together and stay strong for your boys, you hear me?"

Nodding, John did understand. Standing, he turned and gave his eldest a warm smile before making his way to his youngest son's side. "Sammy, I am so sorry kiddo. I don't remember what it was like, I just know that if I had any way of stopping it, I would have. I just hope one day you can forgive me. Right now though, you get your rest, 'cause I'm expecting you to wake up and walk out of here. You understand me Sammy? I'm not letting you quit just because these docs don't know how stubborn you can be. So, you come back, ok? Not for me, but for Dean. Ok? You come back to Dean and I swear to you I'll make sure this never happens again."

* * *

AN: Ok, how was it? Should I continue or hang up my pen and paper???


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok, since I got such a great turnout of reviews and story alerts to this story, I was able to put together another one. I am not a doctor nor play one on tv so any and all medical info is either from personal experience, the internet, or of course my demented mind.

* * *

The meeting had been scheduled in the middle of the night mainly because it was the only time everyone could be there and give their expert opinions about the teen two floors above them in ICU 3. Seeing as this was a delicate case, the Chief of Staff had taken it upon himself to sit in on each and every meeting determined to make sure every available treatment was given in hopes the boy survived. Of course it didn't hurt that the medical community was watching the progress of this very tenacious young man and it was an almost guarantee to open up doors for publication of the treatments they'd derived while working on the young patient in question.

Yes, Dr. Charles Trenton had been in charge of the hospital for over twenty years and any time he had the opportunity to show off his doctors, then he'd do it… within reason of course. He'd already fielded phone calls from reporters asking for any information on the child, as well as protesters demanding the child had the right to die in peace without being subjected to 'archaic experimentation'. He might be willing to bask in the hospital's glory, but he did have his scruples and he'd be damned if he were going to turn Samuel Winchester into a side show. So, he kept the wolves at bay as much as possible and trusted his team of doctors and surgeons to do what they do best.

He continued to listen to the Cardiologist who was once again having trouble keeping the boy's sinus rhythm steady, the Pulmonologist who was concerned about respiratory distress once again since the battle with pneumonia grew with every day the boy was bed ridden, the Orthopedic Surgeon who had meticulously pieced the boy's ribcage back together even going so far as bridging pieces of bone with molded pieces of metal in hopes of keeping the lungs and heart from getting even further damaged. The only one who hadn't given a report was the General Physician, Dr. Matt Gordon, who hadn't seemed to have slept since the boy was given into his care.

The general consensus was the same as it had been for the past month and a half; the kid was lucky to be alive, and they all were doing everything they could to keep him that way.

* * *

Dean sat by his little brother's side and continued to read Moby Dick, even though he wasn't sure Sammy could hear him. Every day he'd read until his voice began to give out, then either Caleb or Bobby would take over for an hour or two before he'd take the book back and continue as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. He wasn't the best reader on the planet, but he was sure that he'd be forgiven for that fault once his brother woke up.

The doctors had been keeping Sammy in a sedated state in combination of the light coma he was already in, in hopes of helping the healing process, but had been expecting the youngest Winchester to show signs of waking on his own for the past three weeks. No one could say why he hadn't awakened, but it was silently understood that the longer he stayed under, the less chance he had of ever coming out of it.

"Dean, I got you a soda and sandwich. How about I take over while you eat?" John asked as he walked into the room with a bag in his hand.

The rules were posted about no food or drink in the room, but with the severity of Sammy's injuries as well as the complications that kept occurring the staff had been more than willing to turn a blind eye to an occasional take out box or fast food bag. In fact, one of the night nurses had taken upon himself to make sure to bring them all a thermos of coffee his wife made special from something called Organic Free Trade Shade Grown beans. John still had no idea what to think about it, but it tasted a lot better than the dreg the vending machines would spit out for a buck fifty a cup.

Relieved to see his eldest son nod and relinquish the book before whispering something to his little brother, John smiled slightly before settling into the chair and began where Dean left off, knowing that this didn't even begin to erase what he'd done to his baby boy.

The sandwich was actually decent today, making Dean think that Heidi was working in the cafeteria today. The old woman had to be in her eighties but still insisted that she could kick anyone's ass that deserved it. Well, if she could survive a Nazi invasion, a cholera outbreak, and then still give birth to five sons without so much as a pain pill, then yeah… Dean was pretty sure she could do it. He smiled slightly at the thought of how much Sammy would like the woman and couldn't wait until he could introduce the two… if Sammy pulled through that is.

He would never forgive himself. It would have been so easy to avoid this whole situation, if he'd just have taken Sammy's concerns seriously. Who was he kidding, he had taken them seriously, but one lame explanation and order from their dad and he once again had fallen in line.

"_Look Dean, I get that you don't want to crush your brother's enthusiasm, but do you really think that I'd let myself go into a hunt without knowing the details and how to deal with it? Yeah, ok, so I'm acting weird according to your brother… but when aren't I? He's a fourteen year old Dean, not exactly an age that kind to authority. Now, how about you go deal with picking up the rest of the supplies, and I'll pack up the truck so we can put this town in our rearview mirror and get Sammy back on track."_

_Puzzled, Dean looked at his dad and the money he was handing over. "Supplies? I thought you needed to pick up some ammo and a few blessed blades." He said, not wanting to hope what was already floating through his brain._

"_Exactly, you're old enough to deal with this guy directly. He knows about you so you shouldn't have any problem, but just in case keep your phone on and if something comes up then call."_

_Nodding enthusiastically, Dean called out to his little brother that he'd be back soon before jumping into the car and speeding out the motel parking lot, thrilled that his dad was entrusting him to deal with something as important as this. Sure, he'd picked up ammo before from Bobby or Joshua, but never had his dad sent him alone to someone they barely knew especially to deal with the money aspect. It was a sure sign that his dad was thinking of him more as a partner instead of just a son._

Now he could sit back and see how wrong that whole situation was. Their dad had always tried to keep them from the actual armament deals often because of the places they took place in. And for his dad to have sent him to a practical unknown with a wad full of cash and no backup… yeah, that should have been a huge blinking neon sign that something was horribly wrong. Instead, he'd listened to the words and ignored his gut, and that decision came with a price that his little brother was still paying.

"Hey guys, it's time for Sam's breathing treatment." Kali, one of the day nurses said as she walked in with a kind smile. "You know, if you all want to go get some fresh air I can sit here with him until you get back."

Shaking their heads both John and Dean smiled thankfully, but silently declined the offer. Every day Kali, or one of the other nurses would come in and offer the same thing and every day they would decline not wanting to miss a chance of catching some change in their beloved baby.

Smiling, Kali nodded and proceeded to hook the medicine vial to the nebulizer and adjust it through the oxygen mask onto Sam's face. "Dr. Gordon has switched Sam's medicine to something a bit stronger. He's hoping that this will open up the bronchial airways a bit more and give the lungs a bit more room to deal with the pneumonia."

Worried, Dean and John looked at each other before turning their attention back to Kali. "What about the scarring? Will it help with that?" John asked, already knowing the answer, but not wanting to give up the hope that something could be done.

"I'm sorry Mr. Winchester; I didn't mean to get your hopes up. I'm sure Dr. Gordon explained that the scarring on Sam's lungs are most likely permanent," Kali said sadly, feeling horrible for what she'd accidently done.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry Kali. Matt did tell us, but I keep hoping that…"

Sympathetically, Kali nodded and excused herself, hoping to make it to the break room before the tears fell. She could tell this small family had been through so much already and this new blow was one they were truly having trouble dealing with.

Standing, Dean didn't know how his little brother was still alive. Their father's boot had caved in Sammy's chest, but it was the powerful blows that struck later that did the majority of the damage to both his heart and lungs when there was nothing solid between the organs and the fist plowing into them. The security guard and motel manager had tried their damnedest to give CPR without causing anymore damage, but still, bone fragments from the splintered ribs were unintentionally imbedded deeper into the lungs, pericardium, and arterial tissues with each and every life saving compression given. It had been a catch 22 that in his position, he didn't know how he would have reacted. Now though, he was just thankful that his little brother was still breathing, finally on his own, even if he did need constant oxygen therapy as well as numerous breathing treatments throughout the day.

John cleared his throat before moving towards the window. He'd never be able to forget the first time he'd met the Chief of Staff and the words the man spoke to him.

"_Mr. Winchester, I'm too old to beat around the bush and you look like a man who wouldn't appreciate it anyways. Your boy is in serious trouble and it's a damn miracle that he's made it this far. I've already handpicked a top notch team to deal with Samuel's injuries and I've told them to do everything they can to keep that boy alive. Now I already told you I don't beat around the bush, and I won't. The treatment isn't going to be cheap, and this isn't exactly a teaching hospital. However, I'll do everything in my power to keep the hyena's in accounting off your back as long as possible, if you'll consider giving us permission to use whatever treatment and information we gather from your son's case in articles to submit for publication – your names omitted for confidentiality purposes, of course."_

Thinking about that moment brought a slight smile to his face. It had been the one and only sane moment in a myriad moments of madness and he actually felt thankful for the doctor to have given him that bit of shock therapy. He could give a rat's ass if Sammy's case was written up in some journal, paper, or even broadcasted on the damn evening news… as long as he got the best treatment available, and he'd told the man those very words.

"Hey Sammy, you really need to wake up dude, I'm running out of books to read here. Yeah, I know I complain about your stash and all, but in case you haven't been paying attention… we're just about through all of them – twice!" Dean said as he stroked his brother's hair. "Ok, you got me… Kali and that other pretty nurse, Donna, they think I'm 'Mr. Sensitive' because I'm paying so much attention to you. So what are they going to think when I've run out of books and am sitting here just staring at you? I can't have that… I'm making progress here, you know?"

John smirked and looked at his sons in amusement. It never ceased to amaze him how connected his boys were, and how far Dean would go to try to bring their youngest back to them. He was just about to make a snarky comment when he saw Dean freeze and stare at this brother.

"Dean?"

"Dad… look… it's… come here and… look!"

Rushing towards the bedside, John looked at where Dean's gaze was fastened and immediately reached out to the call button, anxious to get someone else in there to witness the wonderful change. After a month and a half of no reaction to stimuli, no movement either voluntary or involuntary, Sammy's right hand was beginning to move!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the wait... my g'ma is in the hospital and that's thrown me for a loop. Yes, I know she's 87 yrs old... but she's my g'ma and without her I wouldn't have started writing. Speaking of which... I'm not sure about this chapter... so if you don't like it, remember there's always the next one. Thanks so much!

* * *

A.J. Trent hated technicalities and being a detective for the local police department, he'd seen more than his fair share, that's how he knew without a doubt that John Winchester was guilty as sin and he was going to prove it… one way or another. Sure, the general consensus was that young Sam Winchester had just stumbled upon someone stealing his daddy's truck, but he knew better – he'd seen the evidence, he'd seen the security footage, and he'd seen the x-rays to show that this wasn't the first time the kid had come around to the wrong end of an object and lost. No, he might not be able to prove it without a shadow of a doubt at the moment, but given enough time, he was sure he'd be able to give the prosecutor what he needed to get the father back inside a jail cell and this time he'd stay there.

"Detective Trent, Macy will see you now."

Nodding to the receptionist, A.J. stood and walked through the double doors and down the narrow aisle in between the long corridor of desks containing overworked and underpaid social workers. He could relate wholeheartedly, that was one of the reasons why he wasn't angry with the social worker who told him that there was nothing she could do, that the evidence she had didn't support any suspicion of abuse.

"A.J., come in and have a seat. I need to put these files up and I'll be right with you." A man in his fifties said with a sad smile as he walked out of his office towards a desk in the far corner.

Looking around, the detective took in a deep breath and tried to relax. It wasn't everyday a person's life comes full circle, and at the moment he was having trouble keeping his emotions in check. Before he could analyze what brought on his sudden nostalgia, Macy McCormick was back and sitting behind his desk.

"So, I know this isn't a social call which leaves only business and the only business at the moment that our two departments are intersecting on is the Winchester boy." Macy stated softly as he leaned back and closed his eyes, allowing a moment to pass before sitting up again and turning his attention once again to the younger man in front of him. "I know how bad you want to pin this on the dad, A.J., but I don't know what to tell you. Sheila went to the bar personally to ask around and from what she turned up, the kid's dad was there with some buddies having drinks. Now if you can explain how he was in two places at once, I'm all ears, kid. Until then, I have to close this case and let that family have some space to pick up the pieces."

He knew it was going to be hard, but he'd at least hoped to have been able to explain his gut feeling that something just wasn't right with the family. Now he was looking at his childhood savior in the eyes being told that he was going to fail even before he began.

"One week, Macy, that's all I'm asking. Give me one week to find out what really happened to this kid… either here or wherever they came from. If I can't find any problems after that, then fine… close the case. But I'm begging you here… there's something more to this family than we're seeing and I just know that if you give me a little lee way, we might be able to save this kid."

Macy took a deep breath, looked around and then down to the file on his desk. The Winchester's were definitely a conundrum. They didn't have any noticeable ties, traveling all over the country doing who knew what, but there didn't seem to be much of a record of them anywhere. For the previous injuries to have occurred but not be reported; it sent a red flag up in his mind and he had to agree… something was definitely missing. However, he wasn't used to having someone volunteer to do the legwork his own people were so short on time and resources to do. Nodding, he silently agreed to the one week and watched as his young charge took off out the door as if he'd just been given the winning lotto numbers.

"I really hope I don't end up regretting this."

* * *

John could barely contain his excitement; his baby boy was waking up after all this time! He knew that Dean was chanting encouraging words to his little brother and that the nurse was now at the foot of the bed, but all he could really concentrate on was the movement now occurring in his hands as Sammy was beginning to stir out of his coma and back into the wakeful world.

"Come on Sammy, you can do it!" Dean said softly as he held one of his brother's hands, willing the younger boy to open his eyes.

With both John and Dean happily rooting for the youngest member of the family, it was easy to see how much both men loved their youngest, that their very existence depended on the opening of one pair of eyes.

As Sam began to waken, he wasn't sure why it hurt so much to just breathe. He thought he felt his brother talking, but wasn't sure if there were really such things as words or if it had been some sort of illusion for so long. He wasn't sure about what was happening; one moment a void followed by a quick flash of light, a shorter moment of void followed by a quicker moment of bright light, an even shorter moment of void followed by another longer moment of brighter light accompanied by muted sounds with a faint feeling of something… familiar. Finally, something changed – or he thought it did. One moment he was in nothing, the next he was smack dab in the middle of everything; light, sound, feeling, so much, too much! Dean looked happy, but was it really Dean, or just some odd figment of his imagination? Someone else was there… a doctor, nurse? Turning, he followed the hand that was intertwined with his to a wrist, a forearm, curve of an elbow, up to a shoulder and just how tall was this person anyway, up to… dad. Huh… dad. Something about that warred with his first instinct of secure comfort, something else that was telling him to run as fast as he could and never turn back. Something… and then it was there. Like a movie put together from a disjointed menagerie of filmstrips put together in an unfamiliar series of sights and sounds until finally only one thing broke through; Dad. Did. This. To. Me!

One moment it looked like Sam was more than willing to make a full appearance into the world, giving Dean a warm feeling of anticipation to see his little brother making progress until the confused eyes followed their dad's arm all the way up to his face and it was as if every nightmare he'd ever had came down to this one moment. Sammy suddenly jerked back, his breathing becoming so strained everyone could hear the change from normal to slightly resistive to finally sounding like he was breathing through a straw, and his heart rate jack rabbiting around until finally the nurse jumped into action and inserted a sedative into Sammy's IV port, sending the kid once again to a place that his big brother couldn't follow.

"What the hell was that?!?" John demanded as he overcame the shock of seeing his youngest go from languid to practically hysterical in a matter of moments.

"I'm sorry Mr. Winchester, I'm not sure. Just the fact that Sam woke so fully so quickly is rare, so we can easily attribute his reaction to that. I'll make sure that everyone knows about what happened and we'll monitor him closely when he tries to waken again." Kali said as she smiled, hoping that the man before her wouldn't detect her concern. Seeing that she wasn't needed at the moment, she took that moment to leave and update her patient's chart as well as page the doctor.

Dean had stayed quiet when the nurse sent his brother back into la-la-land, didn't make a sound while his dad and the same nurse had their little talk, but now as he watched Sammy's heart rate increase just at the sound of their father's booted steps getting closer, he couldn't stay silent anymore.

"It's ok Sammy, I gotcha," he whispered while patting his brother's hand before motioning for his dad to stop. "We need to talk… out there."

Puzzled, John had no idea what was going on. One moment he was watching his youngest son wake up before being tossed back into unconsciousness and now his eldest looked like he was getting geared up to go toe to toe with him. "Dean, whatever you have to say, you can do it here… there's no way I'm leaving Sammy right now."

"No Dad… now!" Dean said as he led the way to the door while making sure his dad was following. When he could see Sammy's heartbeat on the monitor finally begin to calm, he let out a deep breath before stating softly, "You can't be in there, Dad."

"What do you mean I can't be in there? He's my son Dean, in case you forgot. I have every right to be next to him when he wakes up again." John bellowed, causing several nurses to peer out from other rooms to find out what was going on.

Harshly motioning his dad to keep his voice down, Dean pulled the older man to the side. "That's my point – you have it in your head that _you_ need to be in there. Fine, we all get it. But what does _Sammy _need? Right now he's hurting, drugged to the gills and coming out of a coma that _you_ put him in. _Gee, I wonder why he about had a stroke when he saw you!_" Dean hissed out, trying to make his point without seeming to be cruel. Seeing the stunned look on his dad's face, he tried to lighten the blow. "I know you want to be here Dad, and under any other circumstances so would Sammy… _God, you have no idea how much_ he'd want you here. But right now all he's seeing is the very person who put him here, standing next to him while he can't fight back. I'm sorry Dad… I really am, but you can't be here… not right now."

John stood stunned before he looked into the room that held his Sammy, and realized that Dean was right. At the moment, Sammy was resting comfortably, seemingly coming around slowly, with all of his vitals finally leveling out to a more normal rhythm… well, what was normal for him now. The doctors all agreed; what was normal for his boy before would never be the normal for him now. He had done that, he was the instrument of his sons' pain; where one hurt, so did the other. So in one weak moment, he'd effectively brought down both boys. Nodding, he let out a heavy breath.

"Call me if you need anything… and you know… let me know about…"

"You know I will Dad, you know I'll let you know when something happens. It's just…"

"Yeah, I know. You're right. Uh… I'll… just… I'll be close." And then he was gone. Dean thought about chasing after him and taking everything back, maybe they could work something out like socked feet or something, but no… the decision was made, and it was for the best. For now, until Sammy knew what was real and what wasn't, their family had to be broken.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok, so maybe I should have waiting about posting this one... but I figured if I didn't do it now, I'd procrastinate some more and never get it going. So, I hope you like it... forgive me if you don't.

* * *

It had taken everything in his power not to rush down the stairs and beg for his dad's forgiveness and he still felt guilty as hell about putting that look of utter defeat on the man's face, but that all changed when he'd entered the room after a quick coffee run; he looked straight into his little brother's open eyes.

"Sammy!" he exclaimed as he rushed around the bed, glancing at the monitors as he went. So far, his brother was only slightly anxious and that was more than understandable given the fact he'd just woken up alone in a hospital room. The last time that had happened, well… it wasn't pretty. "How ya doing kiddo?"

Opening his mouth, but finding that nothing was coming out, Sam looked to his big brother for guidance and gratefully accepted the small sip of water Dean offered. "What happened, Dean? Where's Dad?" he asked, knowing that he was missing something… something important, but it was eluding him for the moment and he had no idea why.

Letting out a deep breath, Dean collapsed in a nearby chair. "What do you remember Sammy?" he asked, knowing that it wouldn't do his little brother any good for someone else to feed him the facts. Seeing the confused look on Sammy's face, he smiled grimly and nodded. "Ok, here's the thing. Dad's close by, but he can't come in here because ever since you woke up yesterday your heart rate jumps up anytime he's around… and I gotta say kiddo, it ain't cause you got a crush on him, you know?"

Not understanding the joke, Sam looked around and noticed the monitor that had his name, his real name… not an alias, and the numbers of what he could only assume was his vital signs showing prominently in glowing characters. However, he knew enough about first aid to know that what he was seeing wasn't good. In fact, if what he was seeing was really him, then…

"Yeah, you've been pretty messed up kiddo. But that's over now, now you can concentrate on getting your strength back and getting the hell out of here, ok?" Dean asked, hoping that Sammy would give him this tiny little bit, and not buck him on it… at least, not yet.

"I don't understand Dean… what's wrong with me? Where's Dad? What the hell happened?" he demanded as forcefully as he could before a coughing fit took him by surprise and sent his brother racing for the door shouting for help. Confused, he was about to ask his brother what the problem was when he suddenly understood; he couldn't stop coughing, he couldn't take a breath and he couldn't stop his descent back into the darkness again.

* * *

John stood at the window and stared outside as if the whole world had done him a great injustice. He'd spent the night going back and forth from the motel to hospital and back again, never going inside either one until Joshua caught him at an intersection and jumped in the truck. They finally made it back to the motel where Jim was waiting patiently, Bobby very impatiently and Caleb… well, he was asleep, so he didn't count. They all talked to him for the rest of the night until dawn began to break and finally, _finally_, he understood why Dean did what he did. _God_, what kind of an ass is he if it took five people to get him to understand why he couldn't be around his son?

"John, Bobby and I are going up to visit with the boys… maybe get Dean to take a small break. Is there anything you'd like us to tell them?" Jim asked softly, hoping that their little intervention last night hadn't actually done more harm than good. Seeing the other man shake his head, he nodded. "Alright, Caleb and Josh will be here so if you need anything, let them know."

Ignoring his so called friends, John continued to stare out the window, determined to find a way to make things right again.

While John brooded, Joshua and Caleb pulled out a deck of cards, a bottle of Jack, and a dart gun. They'd had plenty of experience with the stubborn Winchester, so they all had agreed to skip the middle man. If John decided to bolt, they'd tranq him and be done with it. Neither one wanted to admit how much they really hoped John would try something, after all, watching John fall like a piece of timber was always a hilarious sight… well, as long as no injuries were involved that is.

* * *

Bobby sat quietly as he drove down the road. He and Jim were heading towards the hospital to try and talk some sense into Dean. They all could count on one hand when the kid had voluntarily left his brother's side, and each time had more to do with the gentle but firm prodding of a certain nurse who seemed to have taken all of them under her wing.

They'd found out about Sammy waking up when John walked in the door ready to tear someone or something apart. How the hell things could have fallen apart so damn quickly, he'd never know. They had only been at the motel themselves for an hour… hour and a half max, trying to get some shut eye and find out what they could on the detective that was still asking questions about what really happened to a certain Samuel Winchester.

"Relax, Bobby. We won't do anyone any good if we don't make it there in one piece," Jim counseled, hoping to break through the other man's harsh mood. He wasn't a fool, he knew that everyone was in a foul mood at the moment, but it seemed as if Bobby was the one in the worst temper.

"Damn fool idjit, what the hell was he thinking, Jim? Those boys mean a lot to us too, and he's sitting there telling us he knows what's best for them… the hell he does!"

Jim nodded quietly and allowed his friend to vent; he'd known the man long enough to know that when Bobby got wound up, you just needed to stay out of his way until he pulled himself together again. It wasn't until they pulled into the parking lot that the gruff hunter seemed to have let out his frustrations and was able to get back to the task at hand – taking care of the boys.

Thankfully the elevators weren't crowded today, allowing them to get to their floor quickly, but upon exiting they heard a commotion down the hall and knew that someone was pissing the eldest brother off.

* * *

Dean sat once again next to his little brother, carefully watching the monitors while thanking a god he didn't really believe in for allowing Sammy to have pulled through once again. It had been scary seeing the teen in front of him struggle for breath, all the while the heart monitor showing how erratic of a heart beat his sibling was experiencing due to the strain of the coughing. It didn't take long for both nurses and doctors to rush into the room and stabilize Sammy, and now, he had a moment to be thankful. Well, he would be if the arguing going on outside his brother's room wasn't ticking him off!

Standing, he leaned over, "I'll be right back, Sammy. Don't go anywhere, hear me?"

By the time he'd reached the doorway he was ready to pound someone into the floor. By the time he'd honed in on what was being said, he was ready to pound someone into the floor, out a window and dribble him down the street before making a slam dunk into the nastiest manhole he could find.

"Look, Dr. Trenton, I understand your position. However, you need to understand mine. That boy in there is at great risk and I cannot understand why you are so hesitant in separating him from his family. In fact, I'm not convinced his brother didn't have anything to do with this latest attack. Now if you're hoping the kid will have a stroke, then…"

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as he reached the doctor and detective. "I've already told you, you pompous ass, my brother is off limits to you. You want to come after my dad? Fine. You want to come after me? Bring it. But you will not get anywhere close to my little brother. He's got enough to deal with without having some piss ant with a quota trying to get him to agree with a theory that's already been tossed out. So how about you getting the hell out of here before I show you the way myself?!?"

Dr. Trenton shook his head and tried to stay in between the young man and the detective, but he was very sure that even if he wasn't as old as he was, he still wouldn't be able to keep the two men from each other for long.

"Is that a threat son? If so, you and I need to go to the station for a nice long talk about respecting authority." Detective Trent said in a low growl even as he began to push against the old doctor caught up in the middle.

"Enough!" Dr. Trenton yelled, turning his harsh gaze to the detective. "This young man has a good excuse for being belligerent, you however do not. You will leave these premises until you get approval from me." Holding out his hand, he halted the obvious protest. "Call my office tomorrow. We will schedule a time to address your concerns. Until then… leave."

They watched the disgruntled detective leave just as Jim and Bobby raced towards them. Looking at the doctor, Dean tried to allow a grateful smile reach his face, but he was now coming down from his righteous anger and just wanted to make sure his Sammy was safe.

Watching the young man turn and walk back into the room, Dr. Trenton had to shake his head before turning towards the brothers' uncles. "Sam had a small setback and the detective was hoping to pin it on Dean's presence. Don't worry, Sam is resting now, but I need to caution you again… he cannot handle the stress right now of any type of confrontation; his system is still trying to regulate itself and it's going to take some time. So for right now, calm Dean down and I'll see what I can do about making sure a certain detective follows procedure from now on."

Nodding, Bobby and Jim walked into the room and watched their boys, both leaning into each other in quiet conversation, thankful that they had another chance at keeping them safe. Neither one wanted to think about the future; the future which had John chasing after monsters and demons while either dragging a sick Sammy along, or worse… leaving him behind.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the wait... alot of things on my mind at the moment... hope you like this chapter though... oh, but just in case - grab a hanky?

* * *

Dean sat and watched his sleeping sibling. It would have been amusing that Sammy had fallen asleep in mid sentence, if it wasn't a clear sign of just how badly he was injured… and how he'd never fully recover. The subject had been skirted, barely touched upon, but he knew it wouldn't last too much longer; soon Sammy would insist on talking about what everyone was hiding, and he knew he'd be the one to bring his brother's world crashing down around his ears. That was something that he didn't want to think about… but he knew it would need to be done soon if for no other reason than to help pull the pieces back together. However, how do you tell a fourteen year old kid, a kid who's not only brilliant, but vibrant and active in the hunting of supernatural beings, that that part of his life is over… that if he were to step into that life again, he'd die – not from some creature, but the failure of his own body?

* * *

Jim sat with a cup of cold coffee in his hands and prayed that the tests were wrong. Never mind that the tests had been ran so many times the lab techs were starting to think that there was an epidemic of severely injured teens going on in the area. The fact remained though, Samuel's body would never be the same; the arrhythmia was bad enough and would keep the kid on special medication for the rest of his life, add the scarred lungs that diminished his breathing capacity by at least twenty percent, then it was a foregone conclusion that the teen laying in the bed upstairs would never be able to do the things he once was able to, he'd never be the same again.

"Don't count the kid out yet, Jim," Caleb said quietly as he too gazed into his cooling coffee while wondering how this was going to affect everyone. "Besides, so what if the kid can't hunt anymore? Does that really make him any less worthy of what we feel for him?"

Shocked, Jim looked at the other man not believing that Caleb of all people was being so philosophical. "You know that whatever happens, we'll all be there for him."

Smiling, Caleb nodded, "Then what's the problem?" he asked before he stood and walked out of the break room tossing his coffee in the trash along the way.

"What's the problem," Jim thought before he too stood and followed his companion out the door, "What's the problem indeed."

* * *

Bobby sat and watched John brood for awhile longer before deciding that enough was enough. "So, you done being a baby about this, or should we schedule another week of temper tantrums?"

Shocked, John turned from the window before letting out a deep breath. "I did that to him Bobby, I almost killed him and now he can't even stand for me to be around. How the hell am I supposed to fix this?" he asked, his anguish evident in his voice.

"By not acting like an idjit, you idjit!" Bobby's voice boomed through the room. "Do you have any idea how much those boys are going to need you? How much they need to know you're not going to either run out the door or dump them off someplace. Oh don't give me that look. You know damned well that if you drop off Sammy, you've done the same to Dean… especially now; there's no way you're going to be able to convince Dean to walk away from his ill little brother, so don't even think about it."

"I think I know my boys Singer," John growled, bristling at the thought that someone thought they knew his boys better than he did. He knew very well how close his boys were, even though he'd tried many times to mute their connection throughout the years; he'd always thought that it was a weakness that would get one of them killed. Then again, who was he to talk; it was him sending Dean away that almost killed his youngest.

Seeing the normally stony face become one of despair, Bobby decided to back off for a moment. Having the eldest Winchester sink further in to depression wasn't going to help anyone, then again, what could really help?

"I still don't remember. How can I not remember beating him that badly, Bobby?" John asked as he looked at the other hunter for advice, for some sort of answer.

Nodding, Bobby understood, but didn't have what John was looking for; sometimes the possessed just wasn't aware while being ridden by demon or spirit alike. "What's done is done, John. What we need to figure out right now is how we're going to make sure that your boy pulls through this."

John stood still a moment, sudden clarity hitting him, making him feel worse for abandoning his boys for this long. "You're right Bobby, damn it… we need to go. I'll find a way to make it up to the boys, but right now I need to get there and make sure they're alright."

"'bout damn time!" Bobby grunted as he stood and grabbed his keys, ushering the other man along ahead of him.

* * *

Joshua leaned back and watched Dean will his little brother awake. It didn't take a genius to tell what was on the older brother's mind; however, the jury was still out on whether this was the best time to break the news to Sammy. Seeing the youngest of them beginning to stir, he sat up to watch carefully that nothing was going to upset this moment.

"Hey Sammy, how you feeling?" Dean asked, noticing how his brother still seemed groggy, but thankfully still fully aware.

"Dean? What… weren't we talking about something?" Sam asked, unable to believe how dry his mouth was nor how weak he felt. "Dean, what's going on?"

Sighing, Dean looked down for a moment before taking a deep breath and hoped he wasn't about to make the biggest mistake of his life. "Sammy, what do you remember?"

Puzzled, Sam thought a moment and wasn't sure how to answer because what flitted through his head surely wasn't what actually happened… was it? "Uh… I… I don't know. I mean…"

"What you think you remember doesn't make sense? Yeah, I was afraid of that," Dean said while nodding his head. Sure, he and Sammy had talked a little about their dad, but not in great detail yet, and now he couldn't help but worry that he was about to make a bad situation worse. "Sammy, do you remember trying to tell me that something was wrong with dad? That you thought that something might have grabbed hold of him and you were needing help in finding out what it was?"

Sam thought a moment, feeling vaguely like something sounded familiar about what Dean was talking about, but he didn't want to think about where this was leading. "I… I don't… what does that mean Dean?"

"Sammy, I want you to calm down, ok? You're safe. Dad's ok now, but you were right… he was possessed… by a damn spirit that no one knew was hanging around. You figured it out and tried to hold Dad off until reinforcements arrived, but… but it had other plans and… and turned on you. By the time help showed up you were already in a bad way and Dad… well, it took awhile to get the spirit to leave," Dean said while rubbing his brother's arm slowly in an effort to give comfort. No matter how hard this part was to hear, he knew Sammy was going to have a worse time in dealing with what was coming.

"How bad?" Sam asked, knowing that his brother hadn't told him everything. He knew it had to be bad if he was in the hospital at all… worse if he'd been there as long as he thought. "Dean… how. bad?"

Closing his eyes, Dean ignored the quiet attempt for attention from Joshua, knowing what the older man would say, but he needed to be the one to tell Sammy… he needed to be the one who turned his little brother's life upside down. "Your sternum broke, your ribcage practically shattered, your heart and lungs were damaged to the point that the trauma team kept you going by hand for awhile… they never gave up on you even with the internal bleeding draining you as fast as they were giving you blood," he paused to glance at the readings on the monitor and rubbed his brother's arm again until the numbers reflected a more relaxed state before he turned to look at Sammy again. "They apparently have come up with new treatments for others just by keeping you alive. That's pretty cool if you think about it, huh kiddo."

Knowing that there was something Dean still wasn't telling him, Sam tried to figure it out on his own, but couldn't seem to get the pieces to mesh. "What else? What's wrong with me?" he whispered, suddenly not feeling like he could breathe like he was used to.

"The damage… the damage is permanent Sammy. Your heartbeat is irregular, they have a fancy name for it, but basically you'll have to take medication for it and watch what you do. You're lungs aren't able to work like they used to, that's more meds. The docs say you'll get tired easily, and you won't be able to take as much excitement as normal, which means we need to make sure you don't get stressed out because your heart probably won't take it." He paused, wanting to give Sammy a chance to process everything, hoping that they could get through this soon so they all could deal with the fallout. He knew it was a lot of information, and that it was going to be hard to hear, but even he was unprepared for what he heard next.

Sam couldn't believe what his brother was saying, but then again, he'd never known Dean to lie to him before which meant, "So… you mean… I'm totally useless now, right?" he asked with a choked breath, looking at his brother with heartbroken eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: First off... so sorry for the wait. My g'ma passed away after being in the hospital for a week and a facility before that. I'm still trying to pick up the pieces so I hope you all can forgive me if this chapter isn't up to my usual standards... I miss her greatly. Secondly... I found out today released 'The Rain Song' for immediate purchase and shipping today (2 months early)... that also means that the fanfic version will have to be taken off the site now... I was hoping for more time for those who were just starting the series, I'm sorry for the abrupt removal. Anyone who would like the link to the book page on Amazon, I'll have it on my profile. Take care of yourselves and each other.

* * *

The sound of heavy boot falls echoed through the hall, halting the nurses in their duties to see who would be hurrying along their floor. Once they noticed the father of the very child they all had become very protective of, one thought solidified through their minds, 'it's about time.' It was no secret that the father had been asked to stay away from the room by the older brother several days ago, the reason though was unknown. However, it was no secret that John Winchester had talked to Dr. Trenton several times to keep tabs on his youngest son. That reason alone was the very reason why no one would talk to Detective Trent about the case without express permission from the family; there was no reason to. Now, it looked like the father in question was tired of his self imposed exile and was about to make a comeback in a most spectacular way.

* * *

John knew that he was going to have to tread lightly in approaching the subject of seeing Sammy, but he was more than willing to jump through whatever hoops Dean laid down, he just needed to keep going forward until he was inside his son's room. When he reached the room, he paused only momentarily, noting that Dean was talking to Sammy about what happened, but it wasn't until he heard Sammy's painful question that he actually froze in mid-step, horrified just how badly he'd screwed up with his children.

"No, Sammy… you are never useless!" he exclaimed as he regained his senses and approached the bed, quickly grasping his youngest son's hand. "I am so sorry son. You have been nothing but honest about everything and I kept giving you crap for it. If you did nothing else for the rest of your life but point out what an ass I'm being, then that's okay with me, understand?"

Dean sat and stared at his dad wondering what had gotten into the man, but began to understand when he remembered that the doctors had been keeping him in the loop. Smiling, he watched Sammy as the terrified look slowly gave way to unease, then mistrust before turning once again to hope. He didn't say anything as his little brother looked at their father, then the others in the room, before taking time to make an effort in calming himself down. Pride in how his little brother was taking hold of the situation shone from him and was echoed by the other occupants in the room. None said anything until Sam finally broke the silence.

"Sorry Dad, but… I'm," Sam whispered, feeling ashamed with what he was about to say, "I'm still scared… you know?"

Smiling sadly, John nodded, "Yeah kiddo, I know… and I don't blame you one bit. I think I'm a little scared myself… I mean, what I did to you… I…"

The sound of Bobby clearing his throat caused the others to quickly stop talking and turn to the newcomer just walking into the room.

"I'm sure you'll excuse the intrusion. With Sam awake now, I'd like to take his statement."

Groaning, Dean reached over to stroke Sammy's arm while watching the tiny heart on the monitor speed up and go out of sync. "I really don't think this is the right time," he ground out as he pushed the call button and prayed someone would hurry the hell up.

Ignoring the detective, John reached over and softly stroked his son's hair, hoping that the light repetitive motion would lull the boy to sleep until the danger passed.

"Mr. Winchester, I need to ask you to leave while I ask Sam a few questions," Detective Trent stated while walking further into the room.

"That's young Mr. Winchester to you," Caleb growled as he rushed to the door to yell for some help. He didn't like the idea of Sammy being stressed right now, and the way his heart monitor was skipping around, stressed was the key word at the moment.

The flurry of nurses and doctors entering the room causes the youngest Winchester to panic, but soon he was drifting once again with his brother and dad's voices guiding him peacefully into oblivion.

Dr. Trenton turned to the detective and saw red. "I told you to make arrangements through me, Officer."

"Detective," stated Detective Trent while standing a bit taller in the middle of the room.

"Not when I get done with you, A.J. You were warned about what would happen if you kept interfering in my patient's recovery; you've left me no choice. Craig, please call security and have him removed from the premises… if he resists, call the police," Dr. Trenton said scornfully. "I'll be in my office making a few calls. Please let me know when Sam here begins to waken again."

John felt thankful to the older man for keeping his word and making sure that Sammy was a priority, it could have turned out a whole lot differently. He knew that the detective left under his own power but was concerned about when he'd return; if he showed up and no one was there with Sammy…

"I'm so very sorry John, this was entirely my fault. I allowed him one week to see if he couldn't find anything to discredit your story. As you can see, he's stepping up his efforts and not caring how he does it."

Shaking his head, John knew how much doctors and law enforcement depended on each other for information and cooperation, unfortunately in his line of work he couldn't give full disclosure about injuries otherwise there was a real risk of being committed. "I understand, to a point Doc, but do you think that he'll be back? Sammy can't keep going through this."

The older man looked around the room and tried to gage the other men's moods. "I'll do my best to keep him off property; however I'm sure you understand that if he goes to his superiors with any sort of evidence to substantiate his claims, then I'll have to choice but to allow him to finish his investigation."

"No… please," Sam whispered as he woke slowly and looked at the doctor. "You don't understand. My dad… he didn't…"

Dr. Trenton nodded and held up his hand. "It's alright young man, I am usually a good judge of character and although I'm sure I don't know the whole story about what really happened, I do know that your father, brother and uncles would not have done this to you, nor are you in any danger from them. That's all I need to know. Now, you need to rest because I'm expecting you to start physical therapy tomorrow and if everything goes well, possibly releasing you from our establishment in a couple of weeks."

Happily, Dean and John looked at the youngest member of their family and watched as he slipped back into a much more peaceful sleep than before. For the first time in almost a week the monitor stayed steady longer, giving each man hope for the future.

"Thank you doctor, you have no idea how much that means to us."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for the long wait again. My computer crashed so I've been dealing with getting used to a netbook. Between that and a neighborhood girl disappeared last week and I've been trying to get the word out to help find her. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the delay... take care!!!

* * *

Dean sat back and looked at his handiwork, pleasantly surprised that he'd managed to put the item together with minimal complications. Sure, they could have gotten one that was already assembled, but there was just something about this one that told him it was what his little brother needed. Putting the tools in the toolbox, he decided to take it for a test drive and was happy that not only did it work better than he'd hoped, but no one would be able to tell that it had come from a repair shop to begin with – Sammy had enough on his mind without worrying about it sticking out more than it would already.

Two weeks ago his little brother had begun physical therapy and now the decision had been made that today he was allowed to come home; not because he was back to his normal self, but nothing else could be done to help improve his condition. He and his dad had argued over who would stay with Sammy while the other got the new room ready… they'd already moved into a clean, mid-priced hotel in anticipation of this moment. Things had already changed, and Dean knew there were more changes to come.

Sammy would no longer be able to train like he had, his heart and lungs unable to keep up with the strain. Whereas before it didn't matter the condition of a room for the night as long as it had something to sleep on and a lockable door, now they needed to make sure that common allergen exposure was kept to a minimum. Whereas time was only of the essence if a case ran out of control, time was a measure of which medicine was given to keep the youngest Winchester among the living, his lungs so severely scarred the tissues were unable to heal properly and the heart beat becoming dangerously irregular without warning.

The sound of an incoming text brought Dean out of his musings, leaving him both thankful and regretful for the interruption. It was time to pick up Sammy from the hospital and bring him home. It was time to begin a new chapter in their lives whether they were ready for it or not.

Grabbing his keys and jacket, he headed towards the door before propping it open and pushing the empty wheelchair through, knowing that before they got Sammy to the hotel's main entrance he'd be out of breath and in need of it.

John watched as his youngest once again looked over the doctors notes as if hoping they had changed in the short two minutes since he looked at them before. He knew that Sammy was upset about the test results, that there would be no miracle cure, no last minute discovery of experimental treatment, but he couldn't help but feel oddly relieved. Ever since Sammy had collapsed during his physical therapy a week ago, it had finally begun to sink in that this was the best it was going to get, and now his son was beginning to understand it as well and would no longer put himself at risk by pushing himself so hard.

"Dad?" Sammy asked quietly, not sure exactly what he was asking, hoping that someone could fill in the blanks for him, because right now he couldn't make everything he was feeling into words. Even if he could, he wasn't sure he would because Winchester's didn't whine about their situation; they sucked it up and didn't give up – ever!

Sighing, John nodded and smiled sadly. "I know Sammy, I know. But I want you listen to me, ok? This is not your fault, so I don't want you to take it onto your shoulders, understand me? Sammy?"

Nodding, Sam tried to look at his dad, but couldn't seem to meet the older man's eyes. "Ok, Dad. But… what are we going to do? I can't help you and Dean… hell… I can't even pack my own bag without having to sit down for awhile. How…?"

"We'll do what we need to, son. Got me? I know this is hard, but I also know that if anyone can pull through this it's you." John would have said more, but Dean walked into the room looking like a cat that ate the canary.

"Man, Sammy, it's a good thing that you're getting out of here today… I'm not sure how much longer I can protect your virtue around here. I lost count how many girls just stopped me in the hall to make sure if we 'need anything just call.' I'm telling you kiddo, you could be as good a chick magnet as a puppy!" Dean stated with a smile before turning a concerned gaze to his dad, hoping to convey his concern about Sammy's paler features.

"It's Sam, jerk," Sam stated with a shy smile while he grabbed the white paper sack that held his prescription bottles. He knew that his brother and dad wouldn't let him carry the nebulizer or his backpack, but he refused to walk out of there unable to carry _anything_.

Smiling at his little brother's spunk, Dean held open the door and watched Sammy make his way to the door. Hospital policy stated that patients needed to be escorted outside the facility by wheelchair and orderly, but knowing how upset the kid got around strangers and tense situations, Dr. Trent agreed to allow Sammy to walk to the elevator before being transferred to a wheelchair and escorted the rest of the rest of the way to the exit. It was a small compromise that seemed to allow Sammy some sense of dignity seeing as he'd already faced these people in his most embarrassing moments – the kid didn't want to compound it.

Amongst the many well wishers, Sam blushed furiously and couldn't wait to leave. Although everyone had been wonderful, he still felt like he was under a microscope and couldn't wait for things to get back to normal.

Bobby looked at Caleb and silently agreed… they shouldn't be here. When the call came in of a wayward banshee, neither man thought it would take this long to get rid of the damn specter. Now though, they were reaching the one week mark and they still hadn't figured out why she was so focused on this area. To make it worse, they got a call from John stating that Sammy would be leaving the hospital and they'd stay at the hotel for a few days before moving on. Both men knew what John was really getting at – the town held too many bad memories and in order to get Sammy's mind off the past, they needed to move to work toward the future.

Looking at his watch Caleb tried to remember when Jim said he'd call with the information they needed. Jim had to go back to his congregation but was in deep research mode between services and the wedding of a parishioner he'd known for over two decades. They had tried to reach Joshua in hopes he could keep watch over the Winchesters, but he was in the middle of a hunt in another state and wouldn't be reachable until he was done.

"Let it go Caleb, we'll get back when we get back, no use hurrying and getting ourselves killed," Bobby said gruffly, even as he too wished they were where they belonged instead of cleaning up someone else's mess.

Knowing the other hunter was right didn't mean Caleb had to agree with it. Right now all he wanted to do was make sure Sammy was alright and that John wasn't being an idiot. So far everything was going smoothly, but if John's past performance was anything to go on, it wouldn't take long before he was looking for a hunt to bury himself in if for no other reason than to take his frustrations out on some unexpected supernatural baddie.

Sam woke up as soon as the Impala's engine was shut off, his first thought being how embarrassing it was to drop off to sleep like he was two. Before he had a chance to think about it any further, he got a good look at the hotel and wondered if it was some sort of joke. Never in his life had they stayed at someplace so nice and he had to wonder what was going on.

"We thought this would be more comfortable for a few days," John said as he walked up to the passenger side window. "It's only temporary until we find a place to settle down for awhile, but what do you think?"

Nodding in shock, Sam could only look wide eyed at his dad before he turned to his brother. "How?"

"Don't worry about it little brother, we got it taken care of… with cash even, so don't start worrying about us getting arrested or something, ok?" Dean stated as he ruffled his brother's hair. Smiling, he motioned for Sammy to stay put and got out of the car to open the trunk. They hadn't talked about this, but with the high humidity, the doctor had agreed that until Sammy knew his limitations outside the hospital, it was best to error on the side of caution. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the wheelchair out of the trunk and pushed it closer to the passenger door.

Sam saw what Dean had and was shocked. Never in his life would he have thought his brother and dad would be so accepting of his shortcomings, going so far as to give him what he would need during the days he couldn't walk far. It brought tears to his eyes especially when he realized that it wasn't a used hospital style wheelchair, but one designed for better mobility so he could still maneuver himself around easily without the bulk of the standard models. He didn't want to think about how much it cost, already knowing that it was lightweight which often times cost thousands of dollars each. Looking into his family's eyes, he expected to find pity; instead he saw acceptance and love. Smiling slightly, he slid into his new ride and test drove it a bit before taking his backpack from his brother. He didn't know how long this new attitude would last, but he'd take it while they had it.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, even if it is kind of short. Oh... and you might want to enjoy the 'normalacy' while it lasts - lol... uh... I mean... enjoy! ;)

* * *

It took the boys longer than expected to cross the hotel threshold, but John had wanted to give them a few moments alone to do this together – he'd make sure there was no threat once they got inside. Upon seeing Dean and Sammy, he gave a sad smile knowing that things truly were different now and the sooner he accepted it, the better off they all would be.

Sam was nervous and scared. This was his first encounter with the public outside the hospital and he was still unsure of his body, much less his body in the wheelchair. He was just about to turn back around and go back to the safety of the Impala when he felt a strong hand upon his shoulder.

"Hey, don't do that," Dean said quietly. He'd watched his little brother go from in awe of being in an actual hotel, to nervous at the people entering and exiting, to downright scared all within less than a minute. There was no way he'd let Sammy give up before even starting, not if he had anything to say about it. "You're not alone Sammy, you have me and dad right here with Bobby, Jim and the others close by. So don't you dare think about giving up… you hear me?"

Nodding, Sam gave his big brother a tentative smile and began his journey once again across the hotel's foyer towards his father who was standing off to the side watching, waiting… guarding. It was an appreciated gesture, and he didn't want to give his dad the wrong impression so he smiled at the larger man and began a more determined path towards the elevators, ignoring the stares and whispers being tossed his way. He knew how people were, if it was different, it was often a sideshow.

"Ignore them Sammy, they obviously don't have anything else to do besides checking out this mighty hunk of manly specimen beside you."

Sam had to stop, he was laughing so hard. Leave it to Dean to turn a sour situation into something hilarious. He glanced up to give a sharp retort when he saw the big smile on Dean's face and was about to question him on it when his brother's voice stopped him.

"Thanks Sammy… that's a sight for sore eyes," seeing his little brother's questioning glance he continued, "You haven't smiled like that in awhile."

Shaking his head, Sam grinned slightly and began his trek across the lobby towards their dad, not seeing the bemused look on his brother's face… in his mind, Dean was trying to make him feel better while making a joke, not understanding that Dean truly was happy to see the now very rare smile on the youngest Winchester's face.

John watched the interaction between his sons and knew what happened. For whatever reason, Sammy felt like he didn't belong, that he was a burden to them now instead of the precious gift they knew him to be. Although he had no idea how to make his youngest see what they saw, he knew he'd do his best to convince his son that he was special and not a hindrance.

"Everything alright?" he asked as Dean and Sammy met him at the elevators. He wasn't going to point out the obvious tension in Sammy's mannerisms, there was no need. Seeing the nods from his boys as well as the silent conversation taking place between his boys, he grinned and shook his head while pressing the button to call the elevator. He couldn't wait to see Sammy's reaction when they got to their room – if it was anything like Dean's, they'll have a good memory to fall back on later.

Sam had no idea what he was expecting, but this wasn't it. He was used to a small room with two beds, a TV and possibly a small kitchenette, not a suite with a separate bedroom, roomy kitchen and a bathroom he was sure he and Dean could play baseball in with a whirlpool tub to complete the effect. He was in complete awe of the room and kept going from one room to the next, completely oblivious to his family's mirth.

"I don't know Dad, I'm not sure he likes it," Dean joked while he watched his little brother make another circuit around their latest home. Although he was laughing now, he knew his own reaction wasn't much different than Sammy's as he couldn't believe that his dad actually loosened the wallet enough to allow that much dinero to fly out.

Smirking, John shook his head. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it kiddo. Even though I'd love to be able to do this for you boys all the time…"

Dean nodded sadly, he understand what went unsaid. Money was always tight, and with Sammy's medical treatments, it was about to get even tighter. Thankfully, the hospital had a case worker to help with the paperwork to get some of the bills paid for by the state as well as putting together all the information that they would need to send an application off for Sammy to get SSI – and didn't that just hit him in the gut? His fourteen year old little brother qualified for a federal disability program that he'd always thought was for old people. It made him want to cry just at the thought.

"Hey, did you know there's a radio in here?" Sam called out from the bathroom, breaking into his family's thoughts.

"Hey! Don't be getting any ideas about that emo crap you like so damn much!" Dean yelled as he raced towards the sound of his brother's voice, leaving John to laugh for a moment before his pocket began to ring.

"Yeah," he answered distractedly. He was never very good with new technology and cell phones definitely annoyed him.

"John, I take it you got the boys to the room alright?"

"Yeah Jim, thanks. Everything OK?" he asked, knowing that he really shouldn't ask.

Jim sighed on the other end of the line, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news but knowing it was best just to get it over with. "We lost it. I'm sorry John, we thought we had a good lead and now we find it was a wild goose chase."

John groaned, but couldn't say anything. He'd known it was a long shot, but he'd hoped that the others could catch the trail of the thing that rode him so hard and hurt his son so badly. Now, it was still on the loose and he had a feeling it wasn't done with him yet.

Bobby watched the hotel with bleary eyes. He'd volunteered to stay behind to watch over the Winchesters while Sammy recuperated. None of them liked the idea of the kid having to get used to this new way of life – he had always been an active boy, and now they all would have to make sure he took it easy. It set wrong with him how many times John had dismissed their warnings about the dangers he was putting both boys in just by dragging them around with him everywhere, now he had to face that he'd been proven right and that hurt more than what he could say.

Hearing his phone ring next to him, he knew it was Jim calling for an update and it didn't take long to let the other man know that there hadn't been any changes. With an agreement made that someone would be there in the morning to take over, Bobby settled in for a long night of sentinel duty – he just hoped it was just paranoia that was making them all a bit jumpy.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: No excuses... just not enough energy or time in the day. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sam wasn't sure which he hated the most – Dean's excessive mother hen mode, or the fact that he needed to be mother henned to begin with. It was something he had been contemplating for the past few minutes while soaking in the tub, the jets helping his muscles relax in a way that he was thankful for. The past several days had been more than a little weird since he still woke up expecting to jump out of bed and start the day with his normal morning workout, breakfast, and either rush to school or argue about which creature was really bothering the everyday oblivious citizens of the world. It was a rude awakening when he'd tried that the first morning at the hotel only to find himself waking up in his terrified brother's arms after passing out as soon as his feet hit the floor when he swung himself out of bed. To give Dean credit, his only response was, "Hey kiddo, what's the rush?" Now the only place he could be by himself was the bathroom, and even then he had to have the door open otherwise his privacy was forfeit.

"Hey Dean, do you think Bobby has that book about the ancient Celtics yet?" he asked, raising his voice to be heard over the sound of the whirlpool motor and the distance to the next room. He waited a moment and was beginning to worry that he'd been left to his own devices when he saw his brother stride into the room.

Dean held a large fluffy towel in his hand placed it on the shelf close to the tub for when his little brother was ready to get out. "Are you kidding me? As soon as he found out we were going to stay there for awhile he started making phone calls to make sure you and that geeky brain of yours would have everything you needed," h e joked, all the while pushing back his fear about what could happen while they were at the salvage yard.

"Cool. I know that he said he'd try to get it, and I know that it was a long shot, but the way he described it I haven't been able to stop thinking about it ever since, you know?" Sam asked, knowing that he had to be boring his big brother, but he couldn't help it… he _was_ a geek! "Hey Dean… do you think you could find my good jeans? You know, the newest pair… with the loop on them."

Smiling, Dean shook his head and made his way out the door teasing Sammy along the way, "Yes sir… anything else you need sir?" He knew he sounded ridiculous, but it seemed to be the only thing his kid brother responded to these days.

Making his way towards the dresser, Dean listened only partially to what Sammy was saying… more like he was keeping an ear out that Sammy was still talking, which meant he was still alive. Meanwhile, his mind drifted to the conversations he and their dad had with the doctors and how much his little brother would still suffer. It wasn't easy knowing that they now had a brand new bag to carry around, this one for Sammy's life saving medicines alone. Between the breathing problems due to the scarring on his lungs, and the arrhythmia and weakened muscle tissues in his heart, it was going to be a real balancing act just to keep the kid alive to reach adulthood… and that was something that he just couldn't wrap his head around – his little brother was so close to qualifying for a transplant list, he could spit on it; and didn't that scare the hell out of him?

"Dean? Hey… uh… are you still there?"

Pulled out of his thoughts, Dean wanted to kick himself for his inattention, but instead called out, "Yeah… right here. Just trying to remember which pair of emo pants you wanted… girly type number one, or girly type number two…"

"Dean…"

"Just kidding… jeez! See, here's your pants… don't get them in a wad," Dean joked as he walked back into the bathroom, so distracted that he didn't notice the presence in the room.

John was ready to pull his hair out. There were three highly capable hunters watching the area and none of them could find the entity that had almost destroyed his family, but they all agreed that it was still out there… somewhere.

Letting himself into the motel room, he heard Sammy talking in the bathroom and shook his head in bemusement. His boy had barely spoken in the hospital, on the way to the hotel, or even once they got into the room… but put him in that damn tub and the kid can't seem to shut up – almost like his brain and his mouth override any filters that had once been in place.

Gently placing his keys on the small table by the door, he made his way further into the room and surmised that with the volume his youngest was exhibiting, then Dean had to be in another room. He was about to call out to them when Sammy's tone changed and instantly he was on alert.

"So… uh… do you… uh… you know, think that Dad's just letting us stay at Bobby's so I can get used to the place? I mean… I… uh… I know you guys have important things to do and all… I get that… and I'll just slow you down. But… huh… uh… do you think, you know… that maybe… you might come by and visit every now and then? Dean? Hey… uh… are you still there?"

John heard Dean's reply and watched from the shadows as his eldest rushed back into the bathroom, obviously distracted by whatever thoughts were going on in his own mind, giving him an indication that he had failed in his attempts. Sure, he'd thought about finding a safe place for Sammy. Not to be abandoned, but to be protected and close to medical intervention if necessary. However, in his search, he must have somehow allowed something to slip for Sammy to have these questions and doubts. Yes, the hunt was important… almost more important than anything else… almost… but not as important as his boys… as his Sammy.

Making a decision, he quietly grabbed his keys and silently left the room. He needed a plan, a good plan… one that wouldn't leave any doubt in his sons' minds on how he felt about this new development.

It once had a body; one that felt the changes in the weather, emotions, the textures around him. It once had a family; a son, a daughter, a wife, even a dog kept in a white picket fenced yard. It once had a life; tangible and real. Now… now he had nothing; no body, no family and no real tie to this realm… except for one thing – revenge.

He once had everything until it was ripped away from him. All he wanted to was to stay a little longer, to watch over his family, to ensure no harm came to them, but that too was taken from him… by John Winchester. Now it was its turn to take everything from him… and he would… starting with the youngest and working his way up the chain until finally it could watch the guilt eat away at the very person responsible for its loss until the man ended it all while it watched with eager anticipation.

Now though it watched and waited for right moment to show itself again. This time though, it might take what the youngest one cherished most and twist it until it was unrecognizable. Wouldn't that torment the hunter… knowing he had been powerless to stop it… knowing that a once unbreakable bond was shattered… and he played a major part in it happening.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter... don't forget to let me know. Oh... and yes... I know... I'm evil, cruel... horrible even. Yeah, my kids make sure I know quite often, thank you! ;)

* * *

Dr. Trenton sat and looked sadly at the father in front of him, wishing he had better news. "I'm sorry John, but what you're asking me for, I just can't give you. Sam's condition is something that can be triggered in a variety of ways or nothing at all. If one of the triggers is mold, you won't want to stay in a place that rains a lot. If the bronchial spasms are brought on by extreme cold, then you don't want to live in the Northern regions. Pollen, dust, and pollution are just a few other factors to consider. Trying to give you a magical place to raise your boy is like trying to predict tonight's lotto numbers."

"So, you're saying that this… condition… can kill him if we don't take precautions, but when I ask the best place to live, you can't help me figure it out? Do you understand how idiotic that sounds?" John practically yelled as he stood and began to pace. "You don't know what we've been through; you have no idea what we've already lost. We… _I_ can't lose Sammy… do you understand that? I can't… _won't_!"

Nodding, the elder man sat and thought over a few options before smiling. "John, I think I have a solution. A protégé of mine is now head of the Cardio Pulmonary Unit at one of the hospitals in San Jose. If he has room for another patient, how soon do you think he could expect Sam as a patient?"

"Doc, if he's anything like you, the question is more when he wants us there," John stated, leaning over the desk in anticipation as he watched the doctor, who had already saved his boy countless times began his call.

Dean watched as his little brother walked across the room and felt an overwhelming urge to shout out with joy. It had taken a few days, but Sammy was starting to get his strength back even if it was in a little way. He had no delusions that his brother wouldn't have set backs, mostly due the current environment or weather, but right now he was happy that they were at this point right now. Now if he could just get Sammy to go out of the room.

"Hey kiddo, I'm starving, how about we head downstairs to grab something from that steakhouse next to the lobby?" he asked, hoping that today the answer would be different, that today his little brother would trust him enough to make it out the door.

Sam stopped from his little jaunt, pleased with his accomplishment and turned slightly. "Why, we can order and they'll bring it up. I bet they'll even bring you some pie if you ask," Sam said quietly, hoping his big brother wouldn't make an issue of it – he wasn't ready to see other people at the moment.

Sighing, Dean had known that would be the answer, and still it came as a shock. They'd been in the room for days and all he wanted was to show his brother that there wasn't anything to be afraid of. However what came out of Sammy's mouth next just about sent him over the edge.

"You can go it want, I think I'll stay here and start that new book Dad bought me," Sam said while trying to keep up a calm façade, all the while scared to death that his brother would really leave him… there… alone… _defenseless_.

"Oh _hell_ no!" Dean exclaimed as we walked up to his brother and gently pushed him into the nearest chair. "You listen and you listen good, 'cause I'm not going to say this again. We're a team. You and me. I'm not going anywhere without you and you _damned_ well better not be thinking about going any _damn_ where without me, got it? _Good!_ Now that that's settled, I want a steak. Not one of those wimpy things they like to send up for room service, but a real steak. One with a huge ass baked potato dripping with butter. So, since you and me are a team, we are going downstairs to eat for a change. I promise… the book will be here when we get back."

Sighing in defeat, Sam knew he was beat and nodded. Although he trusted Dean more than anyone else in the world, he couldn't help but worry about what would happen beyond that door, beyond the safety of the room. "Ok, but… I don't know if…"

Smiling, Dean put his mask of confidence on and nudged Sammy on the arm. "Hey, think of me as your personal valet tonight. I'll only push you if you need it," he said, then held up his hand. "Uh uh… you've already made it around the room by yourself, but there's no way I'm risking a hernia carrying your heavy ass half way back. Now we're taking the chair and that's final, I'm too young and gorgeous to have a broken back playing pack mule…"

Sam smiled at Dean as his brother walked off carrying on his tirade. He knew his brother didn't mean anything by it, it was normal for one to tease the other about something. Now though he couldn't help but wonder how much longer they would have these moments. Shaking away his moody thoughts, he forced himself to lighten up – he'd store every one of these moments away for when the inevitable came… when his family finally got fed up and left him.

John pulled up to the hotel and leaned his head against the seat, the Impala's motor singing a soothing ballad to his already frayed nerves. The conversation with Dr. Trenton had led to another conversation with a physician in San Jose which led to several conversations that he thought he'd never have again. While Dr. Trenton and Dr. Moore hashed out details, he was on another phone speaking to a realtor. Taking a deep breath, his mind reeling, he couldn't help but wonder when things had gotten so complicated. How had it gotten to the point that he had to worry about HEPA filters, down payments, and regular doctor appointments and lab work. What happened with the open road being their home, taking them to wherever they were needed next.

Looking at the file next to him, he smiled sadly, gratefully. Things could have been so much worse, and he was sitting there feeling sorry for himself because he wasn't the one calling the shots anymore. Scoffing, he shook his head in disbelief.

"You're really one selfish son of a bitch," he said to himself as he stepped out of his car and made his way to the lobby. He had everything going for him, he knew that. Now to pull himself together and show his youngest that he had everything going for him too. And he'd do it… even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Pushing his little brother back to the hotel room, Dean smiled sadly. The meal had been great and the waitress had been a tiny hottie that at any other time he'd be more than willing to inspect her credentials. However, it wasn't the time to go back to old habits. Right now, he needed to make sure his Sammy was taken care of properly, and at that moment it meant wheeling his sleeping sibling back to the room to get ready for another round of medication and therapy.

He didn't feel the change at first, not until it was too late. Although he fought against it, he felt himself slide to a place he never knew existed and became trapped inside himself, with only a cloudy window to show him what was happening, helpless to stop it and terrified it would end the one he'd sacrifice anything and everything for.

The entity smiled in his new home, stretching to get a good feel for what this body could do.

"Oh yes, this is going to be fun!" it smiled with its stolen face before continuing the journey to a place more private, a place he could begin to finish what he'd started.


	11. Chapter 11

Clearing the hotel doors, John was surprised to see his boys heading towards the elevators. Well, if he were to be honest, it was Dean doing the heading; Sammy seemed completely out for the count. Smiling, he was about to call out to have his oldest to wait for him when he noticed a subtle change, one that instantly sent chills down his spine, only to have it confirmed as he helplessly watched Dean maneuver his little brother into the elevator and smile back at him… a cold, calculating smile that urged him to move faster than he ever thought possible.

Missing the elevator doors closing by mere moments, he turned and raced towards the stairs praying that he made it in time – that he wouldn't arrive too late to stop the entity from completely destroying his family.

It knew the moment the hunter had entered the building and could barely suppress its glee when it turned around in the elevator and watched the helplessness roll off John Winchester in waves as the doors quietly shut, cutting the man from his intended path.

"Yes, this will end perfectly – just as I planned," it said as it brushed the borrowed fingers over the top of its intended target. "Soon, everything will be as it should be."

It didn't take long to get to the intended floor and even less time to maneuver the wheelchair and its occupant down the hall to the presently vacant room. So intent on its purpose, it failed to see the flaw in its planning… the obvious flaw in its plan.

Dean watched as he turned and saw his dad rush towards them, relieved that he wasn't alone. The fear he had for his little brother was overwhelming since he knew what was going to happen and also knew that Sammy couldn't survive another attack.

Seeing the elevator doors open and the wheelchair being moved forward, he tried to think of some way to stop the inevitable, stop his brother's murder, but was coming up with nothing. He didn't know what was really riding him and that not knowing was driving him almost as crazy as knowing just how bad this was going to get.

He saw his hand reach over and operate the key card to unlock the door, watched as the door opened and prayed that somehow… someway his dad was inside waiting, all the while knowing that just because John Winchester was larger than life in the hunting world, he was still a man… an ordinary man with no super speed built into his body.

Just thinking about his dad made him wonder how the man survived this… knowing what was going on but not able to…

A thought began to take shape in his mind making him remember what his dad said he had experienced and suddenly the absence of knowledge hit him… hit him hard. His dad didn't remember what had happened, not really. Everything had come to him some time after the attack… after the entity had left. Which meant…

Taking stock of the situation, he concentrated on something small, something that wouldn't be noticeable if he succeeded. Finally, after several moments his thumb gently and slightly spun his ring on the same hand. Smiling, Dean gathered himself and just as his hand was forming a fist to strike the first blow, he threw himself against the back wall just as the door slammed open and a force tackled him sideways onto the floor.

John made it to the door and didn't hesitate. Working the key card, he pushed open the door, barely taking in Dean flying against the wall, only truly noticing the fist that had come too close to his baby boy. Not hesitating, he tackled the body of his eldest son, not noticing the audience that was watching, barely, the scene unfold.

Slamming Dean into the floor, he managed to strike out once before he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"Sssstop… Dad… please… sssstop!" Sam yelled, attempting to get out of the wheelchair, but still feeling the effects of his earlier exhaustion and abrupt jolt into wakefulness.

Turning slightly, John felt torn. Either he left his obviously possessed son to look after his ailing boy, or ignore the more fragile of the two and deal with the monster that wanted to destroy everything he'd been trying to piece back together.

Gasping, Dean tapped his dad and gritted his teeth. "Go Dad… I've got this. Get Sammy… he needs…"

Looking, searching closely to see any deceit, John nodded, proud of his son and what he was obviously accomplishing, what he himself hadn't been able to do. However when he turned to his youngest he felt a surge of panic. Rushing to the now abandoned wheelchair, he dropped down next to Sammy and pulled him into his arms.

"Sammy? Come on son, wake up for me," John pleaded, taking only a moment to make sure that Sammy had just passed out and hadn't instead stopped breathing. Feeling relieved, he allowed his head to drop down to his chest and sent up a silent prayer of thanks.

"Dad?" Dean called out, still under the strain of keeping the entity under control, but having to know that his brother was safe.

Moving only slightly, John allowed Dean to see his brother, to assure him that everything was as alright as it could be for the moment. Before he could say anything to help alleviate the fear he could see on Dean's face, he saw the same subtle change as he had in the lobby, and then the sudden relief Dean's body released as the entity left once again.

"You alright, son?" John asked, concerned by not only what had seemed to happen but what it could possibly mean.

Groaning, Dean hefted himself up off the floor and over to his brother, pulling him from his dad's hands and levered him onto his lap.

"Hey Sammy, c'mon kiddo… wake up for me," Dean begged, not that he'd admit to it later, after all he had a reputation as supreme badass to uphold.

Both John and Dean watched as the youngest member of their family stirred, only to feel like they'd been hit in the gut when Sammy woke suddenly and blurted, "Dad… don't hit Dean. Hit me… please, don't hurt my brother!"


	12. Chapter 12

The heartbreaking plea about did both John and Dean in, and if it wasn't for the fact that Dean was cradling his little brother close, both men had the impression that Sammy would have tried to hold his father back from striking his brother.

"Shhh, Sammy, it wasn't Dad, I swear. You need to calm down kiddo," Dean whispered, growing concerned at how long it was taking for him to get through to his brother. Looking at his dad he tried to find the answers there but instantly knew the man was in the dark as much as he was.

"Dean… what's… what's that?" Sam gasped out as something caught his eye through his peripheral vision, drawing his attention to the faint shimmer in the room.

Shocked that they could have forgotten the danger that was still close by, both hunters immediately looked to where their youngest's gaze was fixed and watched in trepidation as the disembodied object seemed to be watching… and waiting.

"DOWN!"

Instantly obeying the order, John covered his youngest with his body, sending Dean on his back as well as an object flew over their heads and through the now dispersed spirit. Hearing rushing footsteps, he took the chance to look up and was thankful that the cavalry had arrived.

"You okay John? Boys?" Bobby asked as he reached down to help John up all the while watching the youngest Winchester for any damage.

Nodding, John accepted the hand up and turned to watch Dean comfort his brother who still hadn't seemed to catch up on everything yet.

Caleb retrieved the iron bar from across the room before making his way to check on the youngest. "Hey Sammy, how you doing, kiddo?"

Looking up and around, Sam knew that he'd missed something big… something important, but he had no idea what to think about it. Right now though he just wanted to sleep. If Dean believed everything was alright now, then it was.

"Dunno… what happened?" he asked, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

Taking a deep breath, Bobby smiled before placing a hand on Sammy's shoulder. "Nothing for you to worry about right now, Sam. Me and Caleb are going to talk to your daddy and figure this out, okay?"

Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes. If there was one thing Sammy didn't like, it was being talked down to, and although Bobby meant well, that's exactly how it came out.

"Sammy, we think we know what we're dealing with, but we need to talk to your dad, okay? Once we figure it out, we'll fill you in, I swear," Caleb said while holding out his hand and waiting for the slap that would say everything was cool. When it finally came, he returned it and smiled while giving the older brother a nod. Neither of them liked seeing Sammy hurting, and sometimes being left in the dark about something was just as painful as anything else.

"Ok, so how about you three get busy with your hen party, while me and Sammy check out the pies on the room service menu," Dean stated as he helped his little brother off the floor and over to the couch where he was determined to stay extra vigilant now that whatever it was had stepped up its game.

* * *

It hurt. It did not understand how the pain could exist, but it knew that it did. Its plan had worked except it had not been able to keep complete control over the brother and that bothered it more than it thought possible.

Somehow though, it knew that with a little bit of patience and a little more time it would be able to complete its goal. Soon, very soon, it would be strong enough to decimate the family of John Winchester. That thought sustained it while it prepared to rest, allowing the festering hate to build and use it to fuel its agenda.

* * *

"Mind telling me how you knew me and the boys were in trouble?" John asked while watching his boys look over the menu marked Room Service. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised, but the thought of Dean eating anymore after having just left the dining room made him shake his head. Too bad they couldn't transfer some of that appetite to Sammy, the kid was skin and bones and that wasn't helping his overall health.

"When aren't you in trouble?" Caleb quipped, bringing the attention back to the trouble at hand. "You can thank Jim for that. He got a call that we needed to get to you, so here we are. Jim wants us to pack everyone up and head to Blue Earth but Joshua had the feeling that you wanted some time with the boys alone so he's trying to put something together in New Mexico. Bobby and I thought we'd help make whatever you decided happen which is a good thing considering what it looks like we're dealing with."

Puzzled, John looked first at Caleb then to Bobby. "Well? Mind sharing with the rest of the class?" he asked, hoping it was something simple, some minuscule salt and burn that would have his boys safe and sound again.

"Looks like you've got a vengeful spirit latched onto you John. I don't know who it is, or why it's chosen you as a target, but from where I'm standing you're in for a rough time until we can figure this out," Bobby stated sadly, wishing that he had more information, but this was actually the first time they'd seen something like this. Sure, he'd heard of a spirit grabbing hold of someone they couldn't let go of, but the only one they could think of that would want to do that, wouldn't have ever hurt her child like it had hurt Sammy.

"So what do you suggest? I'm not leaving the boys, they're both too vulnerable, especially Sammy," John said softly, hoping that neither Dean nor Sammy heard what was being discussed.

Neither hunter had a clear and definite answer, only theories that could get very messy if they tried them and they went wrong. The only thing that made sense, that would be proactive was something that none of them really wanted to do.

"We can summon it."

* * *

Sam listened while his brother named off the desserts on the menu, giving his own thoughts about the names and how some of the ingredients he'd actually met girls with those names. While it was entertaining to a certain extent hearing about how Brandy, Cherry, Sherry, and a girl that resembled Strawberry Shortcake only taller and a lot hotter was wonderful in their own right, Sam couldn't help but wonder why Dean would cover for their dad. He knew what he saw, and knew that there was no way that Dean would ever hurt him. So why would they lie?

Taking a chance he looked over the small group on men and tried to figure out what was going on. Although he was told he shouldn't worry about it, he was. Whatever was going on could end up hurting his brother and that was something that was unacceptable. He'd die before he let that happen.

So intent in his thoughts, he didn't realize that the men were looking at him concerned until Dean's voice finally filtered through.

"Hey… c'mon kiddo, you're scaring me here," Dean pleaded, hoping to get some sort of reaction from Sammy. Seeing he finally had his brother's attention, he sighed and plastered on a fake smile. "There you are – where'd you go?"

Confused as well as embarrassed, Sam shrugged his shoulder and rolled his head around a bit more until he could see Dean fully. "Dude... how do you know about Strawberry Shortcake?"

"Uh…_hello_… dessert. What, I can't take an interest when two of my most favorite pastimes combine?" Dean snarked, aware of his father's growing unease.

John watched and listened to his sons banter, but could not enjoy the moment. He'd seen the distrust in his youngest's eyes and knew that he didn't believe what they'd told him. However what disturbed him the most wasn't that, it was what lay just beneath the surface; a feral protectiveness that he'd seen only on one other person – Dean when he's protecting Sammy. The thought that Sammy felt the need to go to that extent sent chills running down his spine, and he prayed to a God that he felt had forsaken him a long time ago that it wouldn't come to that.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: First off... sorry for the wait, real life has taken hold again leaving me with hardly any time to go searching for my mind which has obviously gone on vacation or moved with no forwarding address. Secondly... I know this chapter is short, but there's a reason - I have now lost complete control over the story, it officially suprised me tonight and I'm in the process of wrangling it back in... wish me luck. Until then, I hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

Ending the call, John shook his head and wondered not for the first time just when exactly his life became such a damn mess. Looking over at his sleeping sons he was thankful that Dean had once again been able to distract Sammy until the kid finally fell asleep. Of course from the conversation he'd just had with Jim he could very well become enemy number one with his youngest in a very short time, but it couldn't be helped; the spirit had to go, and the kid couldn't be anywhere near it when it happened.

The room was quiet except for the occasional rustling of pages being turned while the hunters went over notes, newspaper clippings and fax pages sent from Blue Earth, Minnesota. The main priority was the safety of the youngest Winchester, but that couldn't be guaranteed with him being so close to the action. Jim had suggested sending the boys to him until the séance and consequential banishment occurred, but that wasn't going to be easy either with the spirit on the loose and obviously targeting the family.

"Go with them John," Caleb said softly as he too watched the boys on the couch. "We can take care of this and meet up with you when we're done."

Shaking his head John sadly stated, "Thanks, but no… this is my mess, although I have no clue how, and I need to be a part of cleaning it up. Right now though I'm concerned about Sammy, the look he gave me earlier… I'm going to lose him Cal, if we can't get this taken care of soon, I know that I'll never be able to gain his trust again."

"John, don't worry about Sammy, he'll come around as soon as everything gets back to normal," Bobby said as he walked up. He knew the doubts that was weighing on his friend's mind, but at the moment he also suspected something else – his friend was about to bolt. "So don't use him as an excuse to go off and do something stupid."

Surprised, John turned and looked at Bobby wondering if maybe the other man had some hidden talents after all, because right now all he could think of was how much the boys would be safer without him in the picture.

Dean woke slowly with the feeling of being watched but knew everything was alright since he could hear his dad and their friends talking across the room. He didn't remember falling asleep on the couch, but did remember talking Sammy into moving from his wheelchair to the more comfortable piece of furniture and watched as his little brother finally allowed his body to do what it needed. Opening his eyes only slightly he was surprised to see the serious conversation going on and the looks that kept being tossed their way.

'Damn it, Dad,' he thought, 'don't do this now.'

He had wondered how long it was going to be before Sammy was slated to be shipped off somewhere for his own "protection." Taking a deep breath, he allowed himself another moment before he gently stretched and moved his brother's head to the couch.

Turning slowly Dean looked his dad in the eyes before growling lowly, "Don't even think about it."

Sam wasn't sure where he was, but at the moment he didn't care. Where ever 'here' was he wanted to stay for awhile; here he could breathe, could walk, and the pain he almost always felt was gone.

"This could be permanent you know." A voice called out, alerting Sam that he wasn't alone. However when he looked around the grassy hillside, the pristine creek as well as the birds flying peacefully. If he didn't know better he'd say he was in heaven, but he knew he wasn't dead – his brother would kill him if he died before him. No, something else was going on, but he had no idea what it could be.

"You think too much, you know that kid?" the voice asked, sounding closer than before, making Sam suddenly wish his big brother was standing next to him. "Aw, isn't that sweet, you want your big brother. Tell you what kiddo; I'll make sure it's both of you the next time."

Not sure what the voice was talking about, Sam was about to ask when he felt a burning on his wrist, causing him to cry out and look down at the now singed flesh before looking up into his father's eyes.

John noticed Dean waking up and paused the conversation in hopes his oldest wouldn't know what was going on for at least a little while longer. He realized how futile that hope was however when Dean looked at him and told him in no certain terms not to think about what had been going through his mind. He should have known that he wouldn't have been able to keep Dean in the dark for long; either that or he was becoming predictable. Before he had too much of a chance to argue, he noticed as small twitch from the couch and moved to check on his youngest.

Sitting on the edge of the couch, John began to think he was wrong until Sammy's arm moved suddenly, sending his gaze to the horrific sight of his son's wrist reddening and hissing as if being burned.

"Sammy? Sammy, son, I need you to wake up," he said firmly as he grasped Sammy's shoulder and shook slightly, hoping that it would be enough to waken the boy without scaring him. Sensing Dean behind him, he grew more concerned when not even Dean's voice seemed to rouse his youngest. He was about to ask Dean to call for an ambulance when suddenly he was face to face with Sammy's terrified eyes before hearing the gut wrenching scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam yelled, seeing the very person of his nightmares so close while he was once again in so much pain.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I hope you all enjoy this update...don't forget to let me know.

* * *

The scream continued until each of the hardened hunters thought their hearts would shatter at the terrified undertones that seemed to be ripped from the youngest of them. While Dean attempted to calm his brother, noticing how Sammy refused to look away from their dad, John worried at the look of betrayal in his youngest son's eyes.

Jim moved to answer the now ringing phone; sure that it was the front desk fielding complaints about the noise. He wasn't sure yet what he'd say, but at the moment that was the least of their worries.

While John and Dean tried hard to calm down Sammy, Caleb was searching for the new med kit in hopes of finding something to help the kid. Knowing he was taking too long but not able to find what he needed, he was just about to scream himself when suddenly it was quiet in the room. Terrified, he turned to see Dean rocking his unconscious brother and had to concentrate to see if the teen was even breathing. The terrified look on John's face amplified his worry, but it wasn't until Bobby pushed him out of the way that he remembered what the hell he'd been after.

"Here John, I think the kid needs this," Bobby said as he drew liquid into a syringe and handed it to the other hunter. Normally he'd do it himself, but he had the distinct feeling that the man before him wanted…no _needed_ to do this – to be the one to help his son.

John barely glanced at Bobby before noticing the object in the older man's hand. Nodding, he gratefully took the syringe and administered it into his baby boy's arm. This was something that he'd learned to do in impossible conditions, after all war wasn't a place you ever really wanted to learn something, but he'd never been as terrified as he was now…watching to see if the medicine would help to calm his son's body even as his mind was still trapped inside whatever nightmare he'd just woken from.

"Dad, what the hell just happened? I mean… yeah, we have a spook on our ass, but really…what the hell?" Dean demanded, worried that it was taking longer for his brother to wake this time. He should have known not to leave Sammy's side even for a moment, the kid never did well waking up when he's already not feeling good. Seeing his dad shake his head, his worry escalated; his dad was never unsure – _ever!_

Sam began to wake slowly, unsure of exactly what happened, but knowing that Dean was close by due to the familiar arms around him. However, there was one presence that he knew was close and all it would take would be for him to open his eyes and he'd be face to face with his nightmare – his dad. Hoping not to worry his brother any more than necessary, he slowly opened his eyes and after looking at Dean and seeing the obvious relief there, he allowed his eyes to move to his dad and then follow a path down the arm, attached to the hand that was holding his burned wrist.

A.J. Trent couldn't believe that everything he'd worked so hard for was now in jeopardy. How the hell the higher ups couldn't see through the ruse the 'family' he'd been investigating was putting on, he'd never know, but he did know he was going to prove that Sam Winchester's father almost killed the boy. All he needed was five minutes with Sam, away from the brother, and he knew the kid would spill everything he knew and would make the case he'd been stonewalled at every turn to get. He knew he had one more chance to prove himself, one more chance to save his job as well as his reputation. That's all he needed though… just one…last…chance.

John saw the horrified look on his son's face and followed Sammy's gaze and then inwardly groaned at the obvious conclusion. Gently placing the frail hand on Sammy's lap, he smiled slightly and backed up away from the couch. He could see the devastation on his boy's face and knew that he wasn't going to be able to talk to him at the moment, so he wasn't going to make things worse for once by opening up his mouth. Seeing the dread on his eldest's face, he gave a slight nod and stepped back, allowing Dean to take over.

"Hey little brother, how about we look at that for you, huh?" Dean asked calmly, belying what was really going on inside of his head. He knew what his brother thought and if things weren't handled just right, he'd keep thinking it. "You know, Dad's the first one to notice what was going on," he said as he took the first aid kit and gently applied a silver based ointment that Joshua had given them after a horrendous hunt landed them all face to face with a pyromaniac. "So, what's the deal Sammy? You dreamt you left your curling iron on again?"

Puzzled, Sam looked from Dean to his dad, back to Dean before looking at the other hunters in the room. Everything he saw was concern, but why exactly he wasn't sure. He knew what he'd woken up to, he didn't imagine that, but why would everyone act as if nothing happened? Shaking his head, he watched his brother gently apply the ointment on sterile pads before placing them on the burn. He didn't know how to explain what happened, how to explain that he was someplace else with some_thing _that he didn't see. How do you explain to a bunch of hunters that you looked up to your whole life that something big, bad and scary happened and you have a pretty good idea that the one responsible is standing in front of you. Really…how do you explain that without sounding like a lunatic?

"Sammy, what do you remember?" Dean asked, hoping that his brother would trust him just a bit more for just a little longer otherwise there wasn't going to be any point in trying to keep their family together. "Sammy? C'mon man… what happened?"

Shrugging his shoulder, Sam looked down at his wrist and was relieved that he felt better. "Just a nightmare… a stupid freakishly real nightmare," he whispered, wishing he didn't have everyone staring at him like some oddity…like _he_ was odd.

"Yeah, we got that part kiddo… I meant what was it exactly?" Dean asked gently. He knew that right now his little brother was trying hard to downplay what happened, even going so far as rationalizing that it was somehow his fault. "You know I'm not going to stop asking until you tell, so what happened?"

"I was someplace nice… quiet and peaceful, you know? I thought I was alone… but I wasn't. One second everything's fine… I can breathe, I don't hurt, and I can even walk without feeling out of sorts… but then…" he paused; he didn't dare look at his dad, not right now. "Then I heard someone. He said it could be permanent, but all I could think of was how I wanted you there with me. That's when everything changed. He laughed at me and said that next time he'd bring you with me, and then my wrist started burning."

John felt like something had just punched him hard in the gut. Something was in Sammy's dream and it didn't sound like a fairytale experience. Looking at Dean, he tried to convey what he wanted to ask, knowing that if he said a word or moved the wrong way his boy would most likely dive into his shell and not come back out until he was long gone.

"Ok, so what did this guy look like?" Dean asked, hoping they could get down to business and have this episode put far behind them.

"I didn't see anyone until my wrist started to burn. I felt a hand and when I looked down I was already starting to turn red and blister a little. The only one I saw was…"

"Was who Sammy…who did you see?" Dean asked, knowing that they had a room full of hunters already armed and ready to track down the bastard that hurt his little brother. "Please Sammy, who did you see?"

Looking up at his big brother, Sam couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He didn't want to say… it would make it too real. "Mom, Dean. I saw Mom."

* * *

AN: Bet you weren't expecting that, were you?


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Ok, first off...I'm really not happy with this chapter, I just can't seem to wrestle it into submission... hope you like it anyways.

* * *

The room was quiet, the realization of what was said hung in the air only a moment before, _"WHAT?"_

Sam knew he should have stayed silent. Now both his brother and father hated him and he knew it was only a matter of time before he'd be left alone. He wasn't sure where he would go, after all Jim had his hands full with his parish and taking care of the other hunters, and all his dad's friends wouldn't want a cripple tagging along getting in the…

"Sammy… hey… c'mon kiddo, you're scaring us again," Dean pleaded while gently shaking his brother. This drifting off into who the hell knew where was starting to get old, he wanted his Sammy back, the one he could tell what he was thinking by just a glance. This new Sammy could vacate the premises at the drop of a hat and it was terrifying to watch. "Sammy?"

John watched as Dean tried to bring his brother back to them and he didn't know what terrified him more, the thought that his boy could be lost to them forever, or the thought that Mary was the one harming their baby boy.

"Dean?" Sam asked, confused by the hug he felt. He was sure he'd told his brother who he saw, he was sure he'd been honest with his family, so why was he being held?

"Yeah Sammy, I'm here," Dean whispered, thankful to have his little brother back. "You okay?"

Nodding, Sam looked around puzzled by the concern still on the faces of everyone around him. "I…I don't understand…"

Everyone in the room looked at each other before looking back at Sammy.

"What don't you understand, son?" John asked, worried that somehow he missed something else; it was bad enough he found out that there was a spirit latching onto his son, but now to realize he'd allowed his wife to not be put to rest properly, it was almost too much. "What's wrong Sammy?"

Looking between Dean and his dad, Sam wasn't sure how to answer, but he knew he needed to. "Why aren't you mad?"

Not sure what was going through his little brother's mind, Dean settled next to Sammy on the couch and pulled him closer. "Of course we're mad," he blurted, but after feeling his brother tense up he knew he needed to explain. "Something got hold of you while you were sleeping, we couldn't stop it – yeah, that tends to piss us off… but not at you."

"But… it's Mom, Dean. I told you… I saw… Mom."

Sighing, John rubbed his face and wasn't sure what to say; it was a well known fact that if there was one person who shouldn't talk to Sammy, it was him. However, he also knew that he needed to make sure they all knew the situation they were in if they were going to be able to take care of it. "Sammy… son, are you sure that…"

"That you didn't see the entity that we saw earlier? Was it there as well?" Jim asked, worried that John was about to question young Sam's honesty.

Turning, John was about to growl out at Jim to mind his own damn business when he heard something that once again came close to making his heart break.

"You…you believe me? And you're not mad?" Sam asked, confused at the reaction of the two people he was sure would rip him apart for daring to dishonoring his mother. "I… I really don't understand…"

Dean had no idea what to think. OK, so yeah, his brother saying that their mom was responsible for the burn was a bit farfetched… I mean, it had to be a trick of some kind, right? But there was no way Sammy would lie…especially about _that_! "Yeah Buddy, we believe you…and no, we're not mad at you. Now whatever this is that's going on hurting you…yeah, we're mad at it… but not at you. Okay?"

Insecurity showed on his boy's face and John wasn't sure how to fix this. Instead of doing what his first reaction was, he sat next to Sammy on the couch and pulled him close. "Sammy, if you tell me that Mary was there, then I believe that's what you saw. I have to be honest though, the thought of her hurting you doesn't make sense. In fact…"

The sound of knocking coming from the door brought everyone back to the reality that they weren't really alone and that in fact after what had just happened it was most likely that the hotel manager as well as security had decided to check to make sure everything was alright.

This was turning into an awful day. Although he had many duties as Manager, Chris Norton felt his main job was to make sure everyone's stay was enjoyable and preferably… quiet. However, this definitely was not his day to boast of a perfect record. Sighing, he took another look at the man next to him and wished that he'd listened to his mother and became a butcher.

"And you said that they've been here how long?"

"It was at least one uncle or another while the dad and brother tended to the child at the hospital. They're quiet, don't cause problems, even tips the maids a ridiculous amount anytime they go in the room…which isn't often," Chris stated, unsure exactly what he and his establishment got themselves into.

A.J. wasn't getting any new information and he wasn't exactly sure what to think about that. He actually had a purpose, but he'd thought he'd get a few notes in from people who had actually interacted with Sam's 'family'. He was just about to thank the manager for his time when the main switchboard lit up like a Christmas tree and after a few moments it was obvious that something had the other man spooked.

Clearing his throat, Chris made a quick call, trying hard not to give anything away but unsure how to proceed he fumbled through asking the priest uncle if everything was alright, that several people had called about a disturbance. Seeing that the detective's attention had been grabbed once again, he couldn't help but worry about what would happen next.

It took only a few minutes to leave the front desk and ride the elevator up to the room in question with a very excited detective by his side. Dread grabbed hold of him and he had the feeling that no matter what occurred from this moment to the time the door opened, the boy he'd seen earlier today would pay the price.

"Thank you Mr. Norton, I'll take it from here," A.J. stated as he reached into his pocket for a small bundle of papers and held them up as the door opened. "I have a court order to question Samuel Winchester about his attack."

Stunned, Bobby stood and stared at not only the detective who seemed to be hell bent on ripping the family inside apart, but the manager who not even two minutes ago told Jim that he'd let everyone know that things were fine.

"I must apologize for the interruption, but I'm sure you understand that…"

Holding up his hand, Bobby knew that there wasn't any use in dragging the hotel into their mess. "Yeah, we get it. Look, thanks for everything, but I have a feeling that we'll be able to handle it from here."

Nodding, Chris stood only for a moment before moving to the side in order to let the detective pass. In that one move however he saw the fear on the young man's face and knew it wasn't fear from his family, but from the man now stepping into the room.

The door closed and instantly the room changed from one of alert hunters on the trail for their next target, to a room of hunters determined to protect their wounded child.

"I have this order from Judge Morrison to question Samuel Winchester about his attack. Now we can do this here and now, or I can insist on the two of us going to the precinct to finish this. Either way, I'm getting a statement today."

Dean saw red, and if it wasn't for the fact that his brother had a death grip on his arm, he'd have already knocked the detective flat on his ass. Before he had a chance to say anything though, his dad grabbed the paper and looked it over carefully before letting out a deep breath.

"Fine, but only after Dr. Trenton arrives. Sammy's still… ill, and I won't have him getting worse just because you have a beef with me," John said firmly, noting that Joshua was already making the call.

This wasn't what A.J. had in mind, but he could work with it. While they waited for the doctor, he checked his watch to see how much longer before his own backup arrived. He had thought about waiting until his Captain and the field agent from Protective Services joined him, but after the calls at the front desk, he felt he needed to be a witness to whatever it was that was occurring in the room. Now though, being outnumbered, he realized that it wasn't the smartest of moves on his part.

Twenty minutes of tense silent communication later, there was another knock on the door. A.J. stood back as the priest of the group answered the door. He took the opportunity to look at the teen he had been trying to get close to for the past month or so and couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid; it was obvious that the boy had an unhealthy fear of authority and he had no doubt where that fear came from.

"A.J. I told you what would happen if you continued this," Dr. Trenton stated solemnly. As soon as he found out what was going on he'd immediately called the detective's superior only to find out that the man not only knew about this unorthodox meeting, but was going to be there himself. Now there seemed to be an overabundance of people and it obviously was putting a strain on his patient. "Sam, how are you?"

Sam shrugged slightly, worried that anything he said or did would be misconstrued in some way.

Nodding, the elder doctor took his stethoscope out of his bag and began a cursory examination. He continued even after more people entered the room. Looking around he shook his head. "I'm not happy with this, but under the circumstances I can't say it'll get any better. Captain Dalton, I expect you to keep your mutt on a leash. Of course I'd prefer a muzzle, but I have a feeling even you couldn't pull that off."

Captain Matthew Dalton nodded and had to agree. From everything he'd read, the kid before him was in no shape for an interrogation, however somehow A.J. had managed to get a judge to agree that a statement needed to be made if for no other reason than to make sure no long term abuse was occurring. He looked at the case worker for the local Protective Service agency and nodded for her to begin her own observations; there was no way they would get another chance and there was no way he was going to allow any misinterpretations in the reports.

"Dean, we need to come over here for a bit. Sammy, we're right here so…"

"That's it… you need to leave. I won't have you intimidating…"

"Dad? Dean?"

"You can't…"

"ENOUGH!"

Dalton couldn't believe what had just happened. Being a father himself he knew exactly what had been meant when the father spoke to Sam, and seeing just how much the short yelling match affected the young man he was seriously second guessing his decision to allow A.J. this attempt to redeem himself. "If it's alright with the family, I think I'll be the one to ask the questions."

Feeling as if he was losing control of the situation, A.J. was just about to protest when he noticed the approving gaze of not only the doctor but the case worker as well. Nodding reluctantly, he stepped back and allowed Dr. Trenton, Captain Dalton and the case worker to sit in between the young man and the rest of them.

Seeing the bandage on his patient's wrist, Dr. Trenton gently asked, "Sam, may I look at your wrist?" Seeing the nod, he took great care not to hurt his young patient but when he saw the burn he couldn't help but the harsh question. "What happened Sam? Son, who did this to you?"

So startled by the sudden change in the doctor's demeanor, as well as not feeling the security of his brother next to him, Sam blurted the truth with no thought of how it sounded. "Mymom…my mom did it!"


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Ok, I really have no excuse besides real life has been a harsh mistress...hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Dean wanted to put a hole through the wall and he didn't care who knew it. Right now he was pacing in between the bedroom Sammy was sleeping in and the dining area the so called grownups were arguing in. Yeah, sure, the little outburst about their dead mom could have been construed as delusion, but c'mon… the kid had just had a hell of a shock, been cornered by someone who was determined to keep them separated and hadn't had time to pull himself together from whatever he'd seen in his 'dream.'

"I'm sorry John, but you need to understand our point of view. Right now we're unsure if Sam is experiencing some sort of reaction to one of his medications or if this is a precursor to a psychotic break due to the trauma he's still recovering from. I really must insist on readmitting him until we know what we're dealing with," Dr. Trenton said sadly. He had become quite attached to the family and wanted what was best for all of them, Sam especially.

Captain Dalton rubbed a hand over his face and shook his head. This situation had gotten out of control in a very short amount of time and at the moment he wasn't sure how to fix it. He knew for a fact that his detective was chomping at the bit to nail the father and possibly even the brother for this whole fiasco, however he wasn't sure that was in the best interest of justice.

Groaning, John wasn't sure exactly how to get out of this. Right now they were under scrutiny from not only the police but from the hospital as well, all while they still had an entity gunning for them. If it was any other circumstance he'd have already grabbed the boys and hauled ass out of town until they could figure out how to get rid of the threat.

"No," Dean stated on another pass, "Sammy's been your damn pin cushion enough. He just managed to leave the room long enough for something to eat; I'm not going to let him go back into his shell just because you want to put him under observation. Hell, you don't even know what you're _'observing'_ him for."

Although Dr. Trenton agreed that they didn't know exactly where to begin, he had to argue that they needed to start somewhere. Right now his patient needed tended to and all they could do was wait until he woke from the sedative to reevaluate his condition and state of mind. It wasn't an ideal scenario, but it was the only thing he could think of.

"Look, I think it's time for us to get a medical team in here to transport Sam to the hospital, then we can figure out what's going on," A.J. said as he watched the others carefully. He knew that if they allowed these people continued access to the kid then he'd never make his case and he might as well turn over his badge now.

"Enough, Detective," Captain Dalton said quietly. "We'll wait. Once the doctor here determines if Sam needs medical attention, then we'll make the call. Until then, I suggest we all take a moment to calm down."

Although there were disgruntled mutterings everyone finally agreed, they'd wait and see what happened with Sam once he woke.

* * *

He was back. As much as he was enjoying the freedom, he was also worried about what had happened before and if it would happen again. Even though he loved his family, he couldn't help but wonder what he'd done to deserve being hurt by them too.

Walking along the field he began to relax when he heard a whisper behind him and felt his heart rate speed up in response. Unable to take not knowing anymore, he turned and came close to choking on his own breath.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry."

"Mom? Why? What did I do?" Sam asked while stepping backwards away from the very woman he would have given anything to get to know any other time.

Smiling sadly, Mary stopped her approach. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Sometimes… this place, it's different than where I am normally, my reaction was… wrong."

Puzzled, Sam shook his head not understanding what his mother was saying.

"You're in danger Sammy; I was trying to pull you away, but… I hurt you in the process. I am so sorry," Mary said as she took a step forward. "You can't be here, baby, it's not safe. Please, you have to go back. Let your dad and brother protect you."

"But… D…Dad… he…"

"He was possessed by a spirit, a very strong, very vengeful spirit, and it's not going to stop until it gets what it wants… you dead and your dad suffering."

Shaking his head, Sam wasn't sure what to believe. He knew what he saw, knew what he'd…

"No, baby… your father loves you, would step in front of a bullet for you. Please Sam… give him another chance to prove it," Mary said softly as she stopped directly in front of her baby boy. How she wanted to hold him, but knew that what happened once could happen again. "Go back Sammy, help them help you."

"Will you be watching?"

Nodding, Mary smiled, "Every chance I get."

Sam thought a moment and finally nodded. "I love you, Mom."

As his surroundings faded, Sam heard his mother's soft words. "I love you too, my heart, my Sammy."

* * *

The tension in the room had leveled to a more tolerable level, but the hunters were beginning to get antsy once again; they had a rogue spirit on the loose and civilians in the way.

Although this wasn't the most productive way to spend a day, Captain Dalton wasn't about to take the chance that this was the day they could have saved someone and did nothing about it. He knew that A.J. was about to implode, but the detective needed to temper his impatience otherwise they could make a horrible mistake; either by allowing a child to stay in a harmful situation, or by ripping a family apart that didn't deserve it.

The sound of the bedroom door opening surprised many of the room's occupants but it was the sight of the teen valiantly moving slowly towards the couch that made them all snap out of their shock and rush over to help.

"I'm okay, thank you," Sam said quietly as he settled onto the couch and made room for his brother. "Hey, Dean."

Smiling, Dean placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "Hey Sammy, how're you doing?"

Nodding, Sam knew exactly what Dean was asking but instead of answering, he turned towards Dr. Trenton. "Sorry about freaking out earlier, I just woke up from a nightmare and… well…"

"Of course, Sam, I can understand being confused after a frightening event. However, we need to figure out if anything else is going on. Do you feel up to a few questions?" Dr. Trenton asked carefully, fully aware that A.J. was wanting to charge in with his interrogation, but there was no way he'd allow that to happen… not if he could help it.

Taking a deep breath, Sam looked around the room until his gaze fell upon his dad. A myriad of thoughts ran through his head, but it was finally the image of his mother that broke through and he knew what he needed to do. Smiling, he nodded and looked back at the doctor. "Yeah, I can answer your questions."

"Sam, before we came, something happened to your wrist. Can you explain what happened?"

Sighing, Sam gave a self depreciating laugh, "Yeah, it was kind of stupid actually. I'd been doing fine most of the day; we even went to the restaurant downstairs for something to eat, so I thought I was getting better. Dean was hovering and I just wanted… I wanted to show that I could do something on my own, that I wasn't useless. And no… they don't think I'm useless, so please detective, don't go there," Sam said as he honed in on A.J., sensing the detective was about to pounce on his words. "_I_ think I'm useless… at least some of the time… I'm… I'm not used to not being able to do things for myself. Ever since Dean taught me how to make scrambled eggs when I was six and how to work a microwave, I've been able to at least help with making dinner. Now, I can't even make myself a cup of tea without burning myself."

Shocked, Dean tried hard not to reveal what he was feeling, and glanced at the others to gauge their reactions. This definitely wasn't going the way they thought it would, and he had a feeling the surprises weren't done yet.

Smiling, Dr. Trenton looked at the burn on his patient's wrist. "Well, it doesn't look too bad now."

Sam returned the smile. "Yeah, Dean treated it pretty quick, he's pretty cool about taking care of me," he said while smiling at his brother. Turning to the others he continued, "I really am sorry about earlier, I dreamt about my mom…she died in a fire when I was a baby… and then I woke up to my wrist hurting from the burn."

Captain Dalton watched the kid in front of him and looked over at the social worker before motioning A.J. to back off. "Sam, I know you're getting tired, so we'll try to make this quick, OK? Can you tell us what happened the day you were attacked?"

Looking around Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I was stupid," he began and when he heard the protests of the others he smiled wanly, "It's true. Dad, you always said to never assume anything and there I go and walk up to a complete stranger assuming he was you," taking a chance to look at the social worker and then to the police captain he continued, "I thought it was dad, even though I knew he was supposed to be meeting some friends. I wanted to talk to him about maybe teaching me how to drive the truck. I know I'm not old enough, but…," he shrugged his shoulders, "sometimes he'll let me shift when we're driving, and he said when I got older he'd take me out to a field somewhere. I just wanted to spend some time with him by ourselves you know? I mean… I love Dean; he's my best friend, but… I just wanted…"

"Wanted to be one of the big guys, huh?" Captain Dalton asked, knowing exactly how that was, being the youngest of five kids himself. "Son, why did you think it was your dad at the truck?"

"Simple, the guy was tall, with dark hair and from the back looked like a brick wall!" Sam stated simply with wide eyes. He heard the chuckles and knew that the others would rib him for it later, but right now he needed to finish. "It wasn't until he turned that I realized I was in trouble, the guy had crazy looking eyes… they were grey and blood shot… kind of glassy, you know… like he was on something? I don't remember much else, but I do know that it wasn't my dad… I knew it as soon as he slammed me into the truck."

A.J. snorted, "Yeah, and how did you know that?" he asked, ignoring the disapproving looks from his supervisor, the social worker as well as the doctor.

Remembering his mom's words, Sam grabbed Dean's hand as he looked straight at his father. "Because I know for a fact that my dad would step in front of bullet for me."


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hey everyone... so sorry for the long wait. For those of you who don't already know, my publisher wanted "Going to California" and "Bring it on Home" combined together, so it took me longer than anticipated to get everything blended. Now though I think I'm back for a bit... well, until they wrangle me in for the production stuff. So, here's another chapter... hope you like it!

* * *

John stood and stared, shocked by what his youngest son had just declared. Sure, he could see the lingering doubt and fear in his boy's eyes, but he was sure that none of the 'officials' did and that's what mattered. As long as they could keep Sammy out of the system, with him and Dean, then he'd be able to fix this – he just needed a chance!

Nodding, Dr. Trenton smiled, "I'm sure he would, son. Although I'm still concerned about your overall well-being, I have to be honest with you – I don't believe the hospital, with all its own germs and contaminants, is what you need to be around right now. However, I don't like this burden you've put on yourself either; it's counterproductive to your recovery and we need to address it now before it gets out of hand. Do you understand?"

Pulling his gaze away from his dad, Sam nodded, suddenly embarrassed by his admission; he hadn't meant for anyone else to know.

Seeing his little brother beat himself up over the conversation, Dean gently squeezed Sammy's shoulder and smiled encouraging at him before turning towards the doctor. "We'll make sure he works through it, doc. Won't we, kiddo?"

Smiling gratefully at his big brother, Sam nodded and turned back to the doctor. "Can I go lay back down? I'm feeling a little tired again."

Concerned, John was about to insist the doctor give his boy another once over until he saw Sammy look at him again. Although the kid still looked wiped out, he suddenly understood… Sammy was taking himself out of the way so they could hash everything out and get the situation taken care of, once and for all.

"Get some rest Sammy, we'll check on you in a few minutes, alright?" he said, waiting to see if his son needed help getting settled. When the door closed without incident, he turned to the others. "Can we please wrap this up; he doesn't need the agitation of constantly wondering if he's going to be taken away from us."

Agreeing wholeheartedly, the social worker nodded and gave John her business card. "I'd still like to follow up when you've found a more permanent residence, a phone call is fine for me to finish my notes and close the file properly. I have no doubt that you and your oldest son are exactly what Sam needs."

Feeling only slightly relieved, John took the card and silently agreed to call, knowing that they would be in contact with Dr. Trenton anyways. As he watched her leave the room, he couldn't help but wonder how they got off so lucky with a social worker who actually took the time to listen and care.

"Alright, I think we have what we need. Dr. Trenton, we'll let you do your job in peace, just feel free to call if you need anything," Captain Dalton said as he motioned for A.J. to head towards the door. Looking towards the other men he nodded, "I trust you'll take care of that boy in there, he's a fighter but he's still got a hard road to go."

"We will!" Dean assured, anxious to go in and check on Sammy, but wanted to make sure the jackass cop was gone first. Watching the detective reluctantly walk towards the door, he waited stubbornly until he saw both men walk out into the hall and the door closed behind them with a resounding click.

Dr. Trenton chuckled as he watched the young man bolt from the couch to his brother's room. "Doesn't let moss grow under his feet, does he?"

"Not when it comes to his brother, no," John agreed, "Would you mind taking another look at Sammy before you leave? I just want to make sure that he didn't get too worked up."

Nodding, the elder man stood and made his way to the room, taking care to knock before entering, leaving the other men to deal with whatever they needed to in peace.

* * *

Sam had been drifting in and out ever since he lay down on the bed, so it was no big surprise when one second he was alone and the next his big brother was sitting next to him.

"How are you really, Sammy?" Dean asked quietly, hoping not to disturb the peaceful rest his little brother obviously needed.

Smiling slightly, Sam decided to ignore the obvious concern in his brother's voice and instead focused more on the words. "I'm alright now, just didn't want to be in there with him any longer," he said quietly, hoping that what he said wouldn't get misconstrued.

Sighing, Dean wasn't sure what to think. If he took Sammy at his word, then everything was alright but he didn't want to be in the room with… who? Their dad or the idiot detective determined to toss the lot of them in jail?

"Sammy, you know that dad would, right? Step in front of a bullet for you?" he asked, hoping to get the immediate response that even six months ago would have raced out of his little brother's mouth. Instead he watched as Sammy worked something over in his mind but before he could actually ask him about it, a light tapping at the door caused the potential conversation to come to a premature halt.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Sam, but your father asked me to make sure the earlier incident didn't upset you too much," Dr. Trenton said kindly as he walked towards the bed. He saw the hesitation in Dean's face and wondered just what he'd interrupted, but thought it better to let it slide; some things just weren't his business. "I'm just going to give you a quick once over before I leave you in your family's capable hands, alright?"

Nodding, Sam waited for the doctor to begin his exam and watched Dean begin the nervous knee bouncing that was a sure sign that his big brother was anxious to get moving again. "Hey, Dean. Do you think you could get me some water?"

Stunned, Dean could only stare at his brother a moment before he nodded and made his way to the door. "Stay there and be good for the doctor, got it?" he joked as he rushed to get his Sammy something to drink. How he missed the signs he wasn't sure, but he was determined not to do it again.

Smiling at his brother's antics, Sam took a breath and looked at met the doctor's gaze. "He means well," he said softly.

Dr. Trenton smiled and agreed silently while listening to his patient's heart and lungs. "I take it he's not used to sitting idle?"

"No, he's the type of person that even when we're kicking back watching TV he's got to be doing something even if it's just telling the actors how much they suck."

Laughing, the doctor once again nodded before looking at Sam's wrist once again. "Well young man, it looks like you're doing quite a bit better than what I'd expect for someone to have gone through what you have. What do you think?"

Stunned for a moment, Sam wasn't sure what to say or if he was really supposed to say anything at all. Finally he admitted, "I don't know. I guess I keep waiting for the other shoes to drop, you know? I mean, right now everyone's really great about all this… better than I am, actually… but what about when it gets old?" Realizing what he was actually saying, he looked back to the doctor with wide eyes, "I mean…"

Holding up his hand the other man smiled gently, "Sam, I have no doubt that right now you really do feel that way. However, I must tell you from my own observations… that's not going to happen. When your brother and father waited for you to wake from your coma, they would barely leave your side. I've watched many families who after even a few days would begin to venture off… first just down the hall, then to the cafeteria, then home for a few hours, before they began getting back to their own lives while stopping in to visit their loved ones to and from work. That wasn't the case with your family. Your family stayed by your side not for hours or days but weeks, with no signs of leaving unless one of your uncles physically dragged them away. No Sam, the shoe you think is going to drop is firmly attached."

Feeling a bit relieved, even if he truly couldn't allow himself to believe it, he allowed himself to breathe a bit easier, unaware of the person who heard everything at the door.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: If anyone's still there... thanks so much for waiting so long! Real life has been a bit on the interesting side, so now I'm hoping (fingers crossed) I can get back to writing again... yay! So, here's the next chapter... I hope it doesn't disappoint. Don't forget to let me know what you think of it, ok?

* * *

John was more than thankful that the doctor was willing to check on Sammy once more before leaving, it gave him a moment's reprieve in dealing with everything that had happened in the span of just a few short hours. Knowing that his friends were watching him closely, he couldn't help but feel a bit of resentment at them for thinking that they knew how to take care of his sons more than he did. Then again… he hadn't exactly been doing a stellar job up to this point either, so maybe he needed to give them a little bit of slack.

Taking a deep breath, he ignored the antsy looks of the other hunters and made his way to the bedroom door just in time to nearly collide with Dean who was in an obvious rush towards the kitchen. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he'd heard his oldest son talk to himself about needing to pull it together otherwise they'd wake up and find Sammy withered from thirst. Shaking his head, John couldn't help but wonder why his boy was suddenly comparing his little brother to a plant, but decided it was probably best for now to leave it alone. While Dean prepared a glass of crushed ice and juice, he turned to go into the room to see for himself how his youngest was doing, only to stop suddenly at hearing his Sammy's heart wrenching admission; he truly thought his family was going to get tired of taking care of him!

Feeling more of a fool now than he ever had before, John stood still, listening to the doctor assure his baby boy that there was no way he'd be left alone, and feeling as if the world had suddenly tilted unexpectedly – because isn't that actually what he'd eventually planned if there were no cures to be found? Hadn't he, deep down, already made the decision that if Sammy wasn't fit to take care of his own needs, then he'd find a safe place for him? Of course that was before recent events, before real estate listings and special made specialist appointments… but still… it made him wonder just how his little boy could know him better than he knew himself.

Now though he was committed to be there for his boys, to be there for Sammy and he could only hope that one day his boys would see it for what it was and not for some strange sense of guilt that he was sure they'd easily believe.

"Dad?" Dean quietly said as he walked up to the bedroom door. Something had his dad spooked, and he couldn't help but worry that there was something wrong with his little brother after all.

Smiling, John turned to Dean and took the glass from his hand. "I got this, son. Why don't you go help the others figure out how we're going to stop this bastard?"

Dean stood and stared at his father, puzzled for a moment by what he was sure he saw… hesitation. There was something his dad wanted to do… something he needed to do by himself. Not liking it, but willing to see where this went now as opposed to later, he nodded and watched as the older man respectfully made his way into the other room.

Sam looked up when he heard the slight knock on the door, wondering why Dean would bother with the gesture. However, when he saw his dad standing there instead, he couldn't help but feel as if he'd entered the twilight zone… his dad didn't knock – ever!

"Dad?" he asked, unsure what was going to happen, but suddenly very glad that he wasn't alone… even if it wasn't his brother by his side.

Seeing the agitation building in his son, John smiled gently and held out the glass. "I thought I'd bring you your drink. Dean's out there entertaining our guests… apparently I suck at it," he joked, hoping to see the tension release from his son's shoulders.

Looking at the doctor, Sam shrugged slightly, "Dad's idea of entertaining is motioning to the kitchen and saying, "Help yourself."

"Ah yes, the days of bachelorhood," Dr. Trenton said wryly, "my wife constantly reminds me that if it wasn't for her, I'd still be 'uncivilized.'" Seeing that the tension was now somewhat relieved, he smiled and stood. "Sam, I'm going to leave you in your family's capable hands. Take care young man, and I expect to hear from you on a regular basis."

Nodding, Sam watched the doctor leave and heard him say something to Dean before making his way out the hotel room door. Sighing, he was sure now that there were no witnesses, he'd hear exactly how his father really felt about having such a loser of a son.

"Sammy, I know this is hard, but I want you to know… I'm extremely proud of you son," John said as he made his way to the bed and sat down next to Sammy's legs. Seeing the surprise, he nodded. "Yes, Sammy, I'm proud of you. So many others would be ready to quit, but not you, you're already doing so much better than what the doctors thought you'd be able to. Now, I know there will be days that it'll be hard for you to even get out of bed, and I want you to understand something very important… it's okay."

Stunned, Sam couldn't help but stare at the man next to him. This was not what he expected, not at all. "But Dad, I can't…" he paused as he motioned around him.

"You do more than you realize, and I for one am glad for it. I'm not going to lie to you, you deserve better than that… you've _earned_ better than that. I wasn't sure how we were going to take care of you. I've spent so many years just packing up and going that I forgot there was more to what we do than that, that there were other aspects that needed to be considered. It took not only you getting hurt, almost dying, and this latest attack to realize something very important – we're in this together, no matter what happens. We're a family, we're sticking together, and if one of us goes down, we all go down fighting. I know you have no reason to believe me… hell, I wouldn't believe me… but I'm asking for a chance to show you that I'm not going anywhere, that you're not going anywhere without us, and that the rest of the world can fend for itself if need be."

Sam had no idea what to say. He sat there and stared open mouthed at his dad and wondered who was on the stronger drugs, him… or his dad!

* * *

Dean stood and tried to listen to what the others were saying, how the only way to gain control of the situation was to summon the entity before it had a chance to regroup and do more harm to Sammy, unfortunately his attention was divided and he didn't care who noticed.

"Pay attention, ya idjit!" Bobby groused as he whacked Dean lightly on the back of the head. He knew the boy wasn't really into what they were doing, more concerned with his brother, but they needed him to know exactly what was expected of him if for no other reason than to get Sam out of harm's way.

Letting out a deflated breath, Dean nodded and tried to turn his attention back to the discussion, but it wasn't long before his gaze went back to the door, causing the others to shake their heads until finally they had enough.

"For God's sake kid, go!" Caleb said with mock irritation, he was actually surprised Dean had stuck around this long.

Not needing further encouragement, Dean jumped up from the table and rushed to the bedroom door, completely ignoring the chuckles from the other hunters, instead focusing on what was behind the only obstacle to his Sammy. Crossing the threshold he stopped for a moment when he saw his little brother's face.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, as he made his way to the other side of the bed. "Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" He only glanced at his dad, but immediately turned his attention back to his little brother.

Sam forced himself to turn his attention away from his dad and towards his brother. He knew he was freaking Dean out, but he couldn't help it, something was definitely wrong. "Dean," he whispered carefully, hoping it was low enough that their dad couldn't hear clearly, "there's something wrong with dad!"

Puzzled, Dean looked between his dad and his brother and couldn't help but wonder what had happened when he was out of the room. Leaning over, he whispered, "What?"

"He's acting weird… I think he's possessed again," Sam said uncomfortably, unsure about what else could have brought on such a change in the very man who was even now looking like he was about to jump out of his skin.

Looking at his dad, Dean couldn't help but demand, "What the hell?" before he looked back at his brother and assured, "Don't worry, Sammy, I'll take care of this!" before walking around the bed and pulling their dad into the living room.

"What the…" John asked as he stared at his youngest son even as he was being pulled away by his eldest.

Finally reaching the living room, Dean spun his dad around and demanded, "Mind telling me why my little brother thinks you're possessed?"

"WHAT?" the hunters demanded, turning their full attention to the two Winchesters now facing off in the living room.

Groaning, John rubbed his face with his hands and fought the urge to pull his hair. Only in his life would an act of honest communication give people cause to think him possessed. Then again… what did that really say about him?

"Dean, I just wanted to assure Sammy that we're in this together, we're not leaving him behind somewhere, he's staying with us, and we'll meet this situation head on. That's all. I just wanted to make sure he knew that I'm proud of him and that he's still an important part of this family," John stated wearily, feeling embarrassed that he aired out a private conversation with his son with everyone in the room. Of course with the way they were looking at him like some sort of disturbing science experiment, he was starting to wonder if maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"That's all? That's all! God, Dad… no wonder the kid's scared you're possessed again! Jeez… how about warning a guy first, would you?" Dean demanded, "Damn it! You know… I know what you're trying to say, but you have to realize something… this isn't the time for you to suddenly try to make everything right! I mean, yeah… it's great that you told him, but damn it… don't you think you could have done it sooner? How about before he almost died? How about whenever he'd come up with a lead that no one had thought of, or when he pulled all A's when we all know he didn't have time for both sleep and studying, or how about when he wouldn't want to go on a hunt but would just because he wanted to watch our backs, or … or how about when he'd just smile and make us all feel better? You couldn't do it then, when it might have had more weight… you have to do it now… after everything that's happened?" Dean knew he'd lost it, but damn it, his dad was a real piece of work at times. Turning to go back to the bedroom with his brother, he paused only long enough for one last hit, "By the way, I don't know what your plans were… but I never thought about leaving Sammy somewhere… it's him and me, always… if you decide to join us, fine, you know where to find us!"

John stood stock still, stunned at what his son said, even more at what he'd implied. He wasn't sure what to think about it until he heard Caleb behind him.

"Well, I gotta say, that's been a long time coming."

* * *

AN: So... how was it... should I delete and try again or go forth as is?


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I hope you all enjoy this update...

* * *

Sam heard the raised voices and knew that whatever was going on in the other room had his brother upset and possibly in a dangerous situation. Of course there could also be another cause for their dad's change of behavior, but at the moment he couldn't think of anything, not that it mattered… right now all that mattered was getting to the other room to try to help Dean deal with whatever was going on.

As he positioned his legs to stand, he had a moment's hesitation at what he really would be able to do. It wasn't like he could actually do much, not without his heart stopping anyway, but that was the thing… he'd give his own life to save his family, and right now it was time to put his words into actions.

Standing, he was pleasantly surprised that his earlier weariness had faded and he was able to begin his path across the room when he suddenly realized that there was silence from behind the door, giving him a sense of unease and a stronger determination to find out what was happening. Before he was able to act on his plan though, the door opened and he stood stock still staring at the person walking through.

"Sammy! What the hell, dude… don't you know you're supposed to be resting?" Dean reprimanded gently as he rushed over and helped his little brother back to the bed. Normally, they would begin to joke about his overbearing personality, or how Sammy could possibly be blown over by a feather, but he knew that that wasn't what his brother needed and he was determined to make sure he didn't fail the kid this time.

Smiling, Dean watched as his Sammy looked between him and the door, silently wondering what had happened, but not wanting to seem concerned. It was such a typical Sammy response to the rare turmoil between him and their father that he had to chuckle slightly – at least there was no doubt that _Sammy_ wasn't possessed!

"Dean? What happened?" Sam quietly asked, not sure he wanted to know… not sure he wanted confirmation that it was really just him and Dean now. He knew though that if Dean and their dad fought, it had to have been bad and the consequences could be dire!

Sitting on the bed, Dean gently patted his brother's knee. "Not much, kiddo. I basically told Dad that he's either with us one hundred percent or he knew where the door was… no biggie!" Dean said as casually as he could, he didn't want Sammy to know the whole conversation in case he got the wrong idea. Ok, so knowing his little brother, he would have gotten the right idea, but that was beside the point. Seeing the growing worry in his brother's eyes, he reached out and cupped Sammy's cheek. "Hey, no matter what, it's you and me… got it?"

Nodding, Sam just watched and waited, sure that he'd see some kind of unease in his big brother's eyes. When it didn't come, he began to relax and found himself drifting once again into a light doze, not seeing the concern on Dean's face.

Sighing heavily, John turned to Caleb before making his way to the kitchen. He knew the other man was right… he usually was, not that he wanted to admit it. Opening the refrigerator, he looked inside and sighed heavily, someone had taken the time to stock them to the hilt with every health food that the doctors had suggested… something else he himself had failed to do. As much as it pained him, he knew he had failed his boy, and that hurt more than he thought possible.

Ignoring the growing concerns on the other hunters' faces, he leaned his head against the front of the freezer door while still holding the fridge door wide open. It was a mindless act, but one that had an odd calming effect. Taking a moment to relive the too few happy memories of his time with Mary, he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if there had never been a fire, if they were still in Lawrence with the boys living in the same house, going to the same school, having the same teachers and friends. Sure, things hadn't been rosy for quite awhile while Mary was pregnant with Sammy, but they had agreed to work harder to make their family a good one… a solid, stable one. Damn! He allowed his head to hit the freezer door once before he reached into the fridge, grabbed a caffeine free soda and turned to his friends while shutting the door quietly.

"I really don't want to ask this, but I need a favor," John began, hoping he'd be able to get to the actual asking of the question before he lost his nerve. He really didn't want to do this, but it was for the best, for both his boys.

Both Bobby and Caleb looked at John and shook their heads while strengthening their stance. They had a feeling this was coming and there was no damned way either of them was going to let him do this, not if they had anything to say about it!

Jim hung up the phone once again, praying that he could have five minutes to get back to what he was doing, but knowing that since his parish knew of his sudden departure, and just as sudden return, then he was probably asking for too much.

Taking a deep breath, he stood and stretched, hoping to clear his mind from the cobwebs that seemed to have taken up residence in his brain during the last several hours of interrupted research. He couldn't understand how it was so hard finding out who the spirit was that had latched itself to the Winchesters. Although there were many indications to point that it was a past hunt gone awry, there wasn't enough information to show which one – not every hunt ended as planned, and more than once a hunter had taken care of the wrong objective. Now though, they were blindly looking for past hunts where John could have either messed up royally, or not finished putting a spirit to rest.

Ignoring the now ringing phone, the pastor made his way to the chapel and slid into a back pew. It was a very slow day and for once he didn't mind the solitude. Although not there for prayer or penance, he was there for the calming effect this particular chapel had on him… had on others. He always suspected there had been more to the story of how this particular church had been built in Blue Earth, but never wanted to solve the mystery in fear of ruining the special power it had.

"Please… help us help Sam," he pleaded quietly as he stood once again to make his way back to his study. He wasn't sure if he'd find the answer, but he was sure that he'd find something to at least steer them in the right direction.

Dean sat and silently watched his little brother sleep. He knew that if Sammy caught him, he'd get teased, but he couldn't help it – something about the way that his brother just dropped off was worrisome, making him wonder if maybe he should get on the phone and call the doc back for another check up. Letting out a deep breath, he shook his head, silently admitting that's not what was really bugging him.

He could remember the times on one hand that he stood toe to toe against his dad, and couldn't remember any of those times when he didn't eventually back down in some form or fashion after the older man reminded him who was in charge… until now. Now he needed to pull his thoughts together and start planning in case he needed to grab Sammy and run… and he'd do it in an instant if it came down to it. There was no way their dad was going to sideline Sammy's needs again… there had been too much of that in the past, there was no way he was going to allow it in the future.

Pulling out his wallet, he quickly counted the bills before lifting the hidden flap revealing three coins he'd won in a poker game over a year ago. For whatever reason he'd never told his family the full amount of his winnings that night, or that he'd actually wagered the Impala to get it. No, instead, he'd strutted into the ratty motel room that night and bragged how he'd managed to rake in a little over a grand and a date with the barmaid… leaving out the three gold coins that had been tossed in the pot in a last ditch effort to beat the flush he'd had in hand. Every now and again he'd see how much they were worth, sometimes even tempted to sell them for extra seed money in case their dad ditched them again, but something always stopped him… until now.

Looking towards the door, Dean felt a solidarity within himself that told him he was doing the right thing. If their dad bucked him on this, he knew what he would do and he wouldn't look back. Reaching out to touch his brother's hand, he whispered, "For you, Sammy!"


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I know this is so late and so short, but I really wanted to get something out there to you all while I deal with this funk I'm in. Don't worry though, my muse is starting to whisper to me once again and already I have ideas for more stories. I know, I know... I have two I should be working on and already I have others in my head... nuts, right? Well, maybe, but would you rather I have writers block? No? Me neither... enjoy! :)

* * *

Bobby and Caleb stood shoulder to shoulder; silently daring the man in front of them to voice what they already knew was coming. They both knew that John had been waffling back and forth about what to do with the boys now that Sam was disabled, but they had been so damn sure he had finally pulled his head out of his ass and was going to follow through with putting Sammy's needs ahead of his own – now though, it looked like they'd been wrong, and if so, they were ready to deal with him on a more physical level.

Puzzled, John looked at the men in front of him and had to wonder about the sudden change in attitude. Normally either of them would be more than willing to help the others out, especially if it was found out that they were in over their head… and he had to admit, right now he was going to drown if something didn't change soon.

"Damn it, can't you for once put those boys ahead of yourself? Can't you take care of them instead of constantly looking for something to put a hole into or send back to the pits of hell?" Bobby demanded, not wanting to beat around the bush, not wanting to allow the man before him to ship the boys off somewhere.

"What the…? Bobby, no… I'm not… I mean, yeah, I thought about it… for a moment, but not now. God! I have to get Sammy out of here; I need to get him someplace safe where he can rest up before we finish the trip to California. I wanted to ask you both if you could take care of this end for me… take care of whatever it is that's targeted my boy?"

Shocked, Caleb let out a long held breath and wondered if it was just him, or if they'd really gotten that lucky – neither of them had really wanted to pound some sense into the man… that would have just laid more guilty feelings on Sammy's shoulders, feelings the kid didn't deserve to have.

Bobby took a slight step back in surprise before shaking his head, "'bout damned time, you idjit!"

Smiling wryly, John nodded in full agreement. Yeah, it took him awhile, but now that he had this chance, he wasn't going to blow it. Right now his main priority was getting his boy better; everything else was going to have to wait.

Dean sat and watched his little brother slowly wake up from his short nap. While he was still concerned about how quickly Sammy could just drop off for apparently no reason, he also knew that it was the kid's body's way of dealing with everything… of keeping him alive for as long as possible.

"Dean?" Sam asked groggily, not fully opening his eyes yet, but needing to know he wasn't yet alone.

Grabbing hold of his brother's arm, Dean answered quietly, "Right here, Sammy. Feeling better?"

Sam muttered a slight agreement, happy to know that right at that moment he could take almost a full breath without feeling any congestion crackling around in his lungs. He didn't know how long that would last, so he was enjoying the brief respite. "Yeah, can breathe a bit better too," he said with a smile as he turned his attention to his big brother. "Don't think I'm up for a marathon yet though."

Laughing, Dean nodded and patted his brother's arm. "Yeah well, don't worry about that, you couldn't run a marathon before!"

"Jerk!" Sam said playfully, happy that he and Dean had some time to themselves.

"Bitch!" Dean returned, happy that his brother felt good enough to joke around… it had been way too long in his opinion.

Stretching, Sam looked around before asking, "So, how long do you think it'll be before Detective Trent shows back up?"

Dean sighed heavily before leaning back against the chair and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know, Sammy. I know the doc was pretty pissed off, so…"

"Yeah, but that didn't stop the guy before. What if…what if he waits until you and dad leave? What if…?"

"Whoa… hold on there… leave? Where the hell are we going to go?" Dean asked, suddenly concerned that maybe Sammy's sudden tiredness wasn't just physical, but a bit of depression forming as well.

Shrugging his shoulders, Sam looked down as his lap. He hadn't meant to ask that, hadn't meant for Dean to know how badly the thought of being left on his own really scared him.

"Sammy… hey… look at me," Dean practically begged, "Hey, I'm not going anywhere without you, you hear me? You're my pain in the ass little brother… always have been… always will be, and where one of us is, so's the other… got it?" he demanded, wanting to make sure that this wasn't going to be a continuing issue between the two of them. Whatever their dad had planned was one thing, but his plans were to stay with Sammy… period!

Smiling wanly, Sam nodded, clearly relieved by what Dean told him. Now if he could just fully believe it, he'd feel a lot better.

Before Dean had a chance to ask Sammy more about it, the door opened and their dad walked in looking more tired and conflicted than either of them could remember seeing before.

"Hey boys, I need to talk to you."

It hovered over what was once his family, painfully aware it was too weak to let them know he was there. Rage began to once again simmer, then burn within itself, making a once muted desire fester into an all out purpose, leaving no reasoning within itself other than what needed to be done to fulfill its now all consuming purpose.

Once it was stronger, it would return, return to carry out its final wish; to watch over its once family. Now though, now, it would rest until it was strong enough to carry out its plan, its revenge. One day, very soon, it would make John Winchester pay. This time it would not fail to reach the young one, the weak one. This time, the child would die!


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Ok, so this is really embarrasing... I had this chapter written and ready to go and then... I forgot to upload it. yeah, I know... *facepalm*... sigh... Ok, so here we are, I hope you all like it... don't forget to let me know! :)

* * *

Sam felt his heart race as he watched his father step in the room. Although he kept reminding himself of what his brother had said, he couldn't convince himself that Dean really had any say so in the matter – if their dad wanted to ship him off somewhere, there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. Trying to put on a brave front, he took a deep breath and tried to smile, not knowing just how badly he was failing in that little feat.

Walking into the room John instantly knew he'd interrupted something and he cringed inwardly that he was the one who somehow put that grimace on his youngest boy's face. Trying not to scare his son any further, he walked to the other side of the bed and sat on the edge where he was able to look at both his boys… his true purpose in this hellish life of his.

"Uh, Dad…" Dean began, sensing just how wound up his little brother was getting, and wanting to make sure it didn't spiral out of control… he'd just got the kid to calm down for Christ's sake! He would have continued except for the raised hand that stopped him in mid-sentence. Something was on his dad's mind and it apparently it was more important than anything else.

John knew he wasn't handling this right, he never did when it was something of a personal nature… when it actually mattered. Rubbing his hand over his face he sighed before he jumped right in. "Boys, I need to talk to you about what's going on. As you know, we have some sort of entity gunning for us and a detective who's most likely going to dog our every move. I know this isn't the best situation, but I think it's time to move out… the sooner we leave, the sooner we can close this chapter of our lives and get down to what's really important again."

Stunned, Dean wasn't exactly sure what to make of this. Did this mean that they all were moving out? Was this the calm before the storm? What? He hadn't even fully wrapped his head around the fact they were leaving soon before Sammy said something that was too horrible to contemplate.

"Sure Dad, I understand. Uh… am I staying with Bobby or Pastor Jim?" Sam asked. Seeing the horrified look on his brother's face and the puzzlement on his father's he hurried to explain. "It's uh… just… you know, I need to make sure I'm wearing warmer clothes if I'm going to Jim's, but…"

"Sammy… what are you talking about, son?" John asked, wondering if maybe he'd missed some vital piece of a conversation he didn't remember having. "Joshua is getting a cabin set up for us to stay in for awhile until we figure out where we're going live in San Jose."

Shocked, both Dean and Sam looked at each other before turning to their dad and echoed, "Huh?"

Sudden understand hit John and made him feel even worse than he had when Caleb and Bobby had confronted him. A sad smile graced his face as he leaned closer to Sammy. "I know it's been pretty confusing around here, and that's my fault. I should have made sure you understand exactly where you stood, Sammy. Bobby and Caleb are going to take care of the fugly here while I take you and Dean to the cabin and look over some Real Estate listings that were sent to me. I figure I'll help you boys get settled, then I'll go meet with your doctor and arrange a place for all of us to live while you're going through your treatments. I'm sorry it's not going to be any place fancy, but I'm hoping that whatever we find, I can fix up enough for you boys to join me soon."

"A house? Not…?" Sam asked, wondering if maybe he'd dipped into one of his pain pills a little too early or maybe even a bit too much.

Shaking his head, John reached over and cupped his youngest son's cheek. "No. No motels… no run down apartments. I'm hoping to find a small fixer upper than no one really wants to touch right now and get busy making it livable. If it comes down to it, I'll make sure you and Dean are in a decent hotel until the repairs are done, but no son… I'm not taking any risks with your health, not now… not ever again."

Seeing the sheer honesty in his dad's eyes, Sam felt his own well up with tears and he couldn't stop the trails making their way down his cheeks. His dad didn't think he was worthless, wasn't going to leave him someplace and not come back!

Feeling left out, Dean leaned over and wrapped an arm around his baby brother's shoulders and hugged him, letting Sammy feel how much he was loved by his whole family. He knew this wouldn't alleviate all his brother's fears, but it was a start… and a damned good one in his book!

A.J. Trent sat in his car and stared out the windshield, numb to what had happened earlier. Sure, he knew that he'd pushed against a few lines, but he hadn't actually broken any laws or anything, so why was he being punished?

Looking down at the box next to him, he tried to not feel nauseous; after all he was still able to appeal his termination. Then again, maybe be was tired of the system being so flawed that at every corner he found an obstacle instead of the backup he needed to help those in trouble… like the Winchester kid. Now if he wasn't a case of where the system had failed, he didn't know who was.

Sighing heavily he pulled his gaze away from his personal items taken from his desk and started his car. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do after he spoke with his union rep, but one thing was sure… he wouldn't rest until he knew Sam Winchester was safe and in a good home. After all, if someone hadn't gone that extra length for him, he'd probably be dead from that hell hole he'd called home for years.

Pushing the memories away, he guided his car to his apartment in hopes of figuring out exactly what he could do now to help the kid without being tossed in jail himself.

The bags were packed quickly and efficiently while Sam plotted the fastest route to the cabin that Joshua had arranged. Apparently not too many people knew about this particular place, having been lost in the record archives decades earlier, but it had been in Joshua's family since the deed had first been written, before Colorado was even a state. It gave Sam a sense of wonder that he was going to be able to see something that had been in someone's family for generations; it was something he'd never have with his family and it made him sad at times to think about it.

John watched his youngest son pour over the maps and go over the directions to the cabin that Joshua had left. If there was something that could define Sammy, it was his intellect and it was something he now knew he never wanted to change.

"How's it going, Sammy?" he asked as he walked up to the table to look over his son's shoulder.

"Fine, Dad. I've got it narrowed down to the quickest, most efficient route… and the one we'll probably take because it has the most burger places," Sam said with a smile before he continued, "Oh, and Dad? It's Sam."

Laughing, John shook his head in wonder at how Sammy was just… well… Sammy. He'd never really noticed how much of a sense of humor the kid had, or how much devotion he expressed in just one look. Oh sure, the kid showed it in other ways too, like how he'd follow Dean everywhere until a couple of years ago, then it eased off to _practically_ everywhere. What shamed him though was how he'd laugh off other people's assessment about his son and his unabashed loyalty to his family; he'd never really seen it… until now.

"You know," he began as he pointed on the map, "If we take this junction we can dip down to this restaurant here and give Dean a chance to eat one of those monster steaks they advertise, that way we can do both. Don't know about you, but I'm thinking he needs to start putting his stomach where his mouth is." He looked at Sammy and grew concerned by the disappointment he saw in his boy's eyes. Just when he thought he wasn't going to get an answer, he saw that Sammy's finger moved along the map.

"Then we wouldn't be able to go here, Dad," Sam whispered while looking up at his father with large eyes. He'd tried to find a route that would make everyone happy; Dean with food, himself with scenery and an efficient route so they could see the cabin sooner, and his dad… well, his dad needed some things too.

Feeling himself tear up, John clasped Sammy's shoulder and nodded. "We'll do both, Sammy… we'll do both."


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Once again, I had it written days ago and completely forgot to upload... sigh! Would it help if I said "Going to California" is slated for release July 1st? Even better... it's available for pre-order? No? Drat... ok, guess it's back to writing, huh? Oh... not any action, but I think you'll be happy with it... I hope...

* * *

Caleb placed the small crate of canned and boxed food in the trunk of the Impala before straightening and taking a good look at the young man next to him. He knew that Dean would do anything and everything possible to make sure Sammy lived a long, healthy life… that's what worried him. The doctors had made no secret as to what the projected outcome would be for the youngest Winchester, and with the estimated time table the kid was facing, well… it would be an honest to God miracle if the kid graduated high school. Although not bad enough to warrant being put on a transplant list, it was close enough to make sure all the doctors involved had all the necessary phone numbers on speed dial, each promising to take care of their end personally no matter the time day, night, or whatever engagements they may be in the middle of. However that was the real crux of the problem; none of them knew when the kid's heart, lungs, or both would give out, making Caleb concerned that the extra efforts and time wouldn't be enough. What worried him the most though was what the eldest brother would do once that happened.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Dean smirked as he watched Caleb finally come back from whatever world he'd disappeared to. It would have been funny if he didn't have a feeling what it was about. He knew everyone was worried about how long his little brother could hold out, but he knew something they could never understand… Sammy wouldn't leave him, not if he could help it, and the kid had already promised to fight this with everything he had. Now it was big brother's turn to step up and make sure the kid had every chance possible.

Amused, Caleb laughed and shook his head. He should have known Dean would have some sort of smart assed answer to any given situation, including a fellow hunter lost in his own thoughts. "Yeah, yeah… how about you finish packing the car so we can get that brother of yours, huh?" he asked, knowing that if there was any way possible of deflecting Dean from a target, it would be by dragging the little brother into it.

"Nice try, old man," Dean countered as he put the duffels in the trunk and the newer, larger first aid kit in the backseat. "You really think that'd work? Jeez, you're dumber than you look!" he teased, knowing that other man was anything but stupid no matter what the man wanted others to think.

Knowing that Dean wouldn't let it go, Caleb smiled grimly before he leaned against the classic car and asked bluntly, "So, how long are you really ready to play nursemaid to the kid?"

Dean straightened and looked boldly into the older man's eyes and didn't hesitate, "As long as it takes!"

* * *

John sat and watched his youngest son doze once again. Normally he'd either be irritated or worried, but right now he knew that Sammy's body was still getting used to the change of being out of the hospital and doing more for himself. He couldn't help but laugh slightly at that thought. Sammy had started down a dark path earlier by feeling like he couldn't do anything at all, but between him and Dean, they'd been able to get the teen to see that for him to be able to get himself out of bed was a huge accomplishment at the moment. He knew his son wasn't completely convinced; in fact he was pretty certain the kid was just humoring them at the moment, but that was alright… anything to keep his boy going.

Grabbing another cup of coffee, he leaned against the counter and thought over everything that had happened over the years and wished he could turn back the clock until he could find the point in time when everything changed. Oh, not the night Mary died, he knew now that it would have happened one way or another, but the moment when he suddenly expected both boys to follow him blindly into whatever situation he led them into. While he learned to follow orders and the chain of command in the Marines, he was also taught that you had to think for yourself… that any unjust command needed to be challenged; otherwise the whole unit could be sent into the line of fire unnecessarily… or worse. Somewhere along the way he'd forgotten that.

"Dad?" Sam asked sleepily as he slowly woke. He hated dropping off like that, but for some reason he just couldn't help it. Everyone kept telling him it was normal, that between his body adjusting to the new limitations as well as the medications; it would actually be weird if he didn't.

"Here, Sammy," John called out gently as he put the now empty cup in the sink and made his way to the couch. "How you doing, son?"

Nodding, Sam propped himself against the arm of the sofa and looked up at his dad. "Okay I guess, just sick and tired of being sick and tired."

"Sammy, I know you're frustrated, but you're doing better than what your doctors were expecting. Once we get to the cabin, I'm going to fly in to meet with that specialist Dr. Trenton set us up with, and if I like this guy, I'll start working on our new place while you and Dean make the trip. Everything's already arranged, so all you have to do is concentrate on getting your strength back," John said as he took the seat next to his son, "No arguing Sammy, you might not get back to the way you were, but I'll take whatever you can give me, ok?"

Shocked, Sam looked at his dad and wondered just what type of rabbit hole he fell into but nodded anyway. Right now he might not have much, but it looked like he had his dad and brother's support…whether he deserved it or not.

* * *

Hanging up the phone, Jim sighed and stretched before he stood and gathered up his notes. He needed to at least make an appearance to his congregation before he once again took off to meet the others. Although he wasn't entirely certain who the entity is, he was confident they were beginning to narrow it down. It was times like these he wished they had a full time archivist who could keep track of known hunters' cases and the details; it would have made this whole situation easier to handle.

"Pastor Jim? I hate to bother you, but I was hoping you had a few minutes?" a young woman hesitantly asked as she knocked on the pastor's doorframe.

It took Jim a moment to pull himself out of his thoughts and towards the young woman, and another moment to remember who she was even though he'd known her her whole life. "Maria! Please, please come in. I'm so very sorry, please forgive me, my mind seemed to have taken off with me for a moment!" Escorting the young Maria to the nearest chair, he pulled another one closer in an effort not to overwhelm the obviously upset young lady. "Now, what can I do for you?"

Maria looked around to make sure she wouldn't be overheard before she looked back to the one person she knew she could trust. "Pastor Jim, I don't know what to do!"

As Jim listened, his heart grew heavy and knew he would have to send the information on the spirit to Caleb and Bobby and hope they could take care of it themselves; there was no possible way he could leave his parish at the moment.

* * *

While San Diego's weather was beautiful and bright, Dr. Moore took no notice at the sunshine radiating through his window. Right now he was going over every piece of information that had been forwarded to him by his mentor Dr. Charles Trenton and what he was seeing made him feel weary.

"Fourteen years old and this type of damage… what the hell is this world coming too?" he asked himself as he once again looked at the photos and notes. "Well Sam, it looks like you and me are going to be together for a very long time… well, if I have anything to say about it anyways," he said to himself. He knew the father, John Winchester, was going to fly in sometime soon to go over the treatment plans and facility before allowing his son to come himself; it wasn't normal protocol, but under the circumstances, he'd allow it… as long as the wait wasn't too long, he and his patient needed to get acquainted soon.

Leaning back in his chair, he allowed his eyes to close, not fully aware that his tired, overworked body was slowly drifting off to allow it the rest it needed. Not aware of the door opening, he missed the wry grin and amusement flashing in the new occupant's eyes.

"Oh, Daddy!" a blonde headed teen said quietly as she walked across the room before gently placing a kiss on her father's forehead before looking at the large picture frame on the wall behind him, containing pictures of all his patients, both living and now deceased. "Make sure he doesn't over do it, okay?" she asked of the collage of people before tossing one more fond look at her dad and placing their lunch on his desk. "I'll be back later… sweet dreams," she whispered before leaving the room, making sure not to make a sound. Her dad worked so hard, it was the least she could do to postpone their lunch date a bit. Smiling, she adjusted her volunteer tag and made her way back to the pediatric ward where everyone called her "Miss Jess" instead of Dr. Moore's daughter.


	23. Chapter 23

John watched the black car in front of him and had to wonder how he'd gotten so lucky. After everything he'd done, and even failed to do, when his boys were growing, they both were two of the finest young men he'd ever met. Dean, while ferocious in protecting his little brother, had a soft spot for family and was more than willing to give him a second chance at making this right. And Sammy, his youngest son, while still wary of him, was able to push that unease to the side to make his brother happy. At this point, he'd take what he could get.

"I can't fail this time… not this time," he muttered to himself, trying to keep his thoughts on the road ahead but couldn't help allowing it to wander to what was waiting a few weeks from now. "How the hell am I going to be able to do this?"

His gaze dropped down to another fax that had arrived just as they were checking out, another house listing that to any 'normal' person screamed 'buyer beware!' However, he wasn't normal, hadn't been for more than fourteen years, but even he was wondering how he was going to manage this.

"_John, it's Mark Rollins, I'm hoping you got the fax I sent over. I know the pictures show a nightmare, but John… the owner is wanting out of the neighborhood and is willing on carrying the note; only wants ten grand and a signed contract to rent to own. I wish I could have been more help, I know how much this means to you and your boys, but I'm thinking you'd be a fool not to jump on it."_

Replaying the voicemail in his mind, John knew that this could either be their saving grace, or their worst nightmare.

The thrumming of the Impala's engine had a calming effect on the occupants, giving them a peace that for awhile had been elusive. Now, as they sped down the highway, both brothers were content to just enjoy the moment, no words exchanged, no music interrupting their bond.

Dean wasn't sure what the surprise was that his dad and brother had cooked up, but he had a feeling he was going to enjoy it if the smug look on Sammy's face was any indication. Looking out the window and across the horizon he knew they'd been on the road for a couple of hours and quickly made the decision to pull off to give his passenger a much needed stretch; he couldn't believe how lucky he was to still have his little brother by his side, and there was no way he was going to risk that.

Looking at Dean with genuine puzzlement, Sam watched as his brother pulled to a stop in the middle of nowhere and motioned for him to get out of the car. Not sure what the problem was, and pretty positive he couldn't help even if there was one, he gingerly opened the door and allowed Dean to help him out of the warm confines of the only home he'd ever known.

"Dean?" John called out as he got out of his truck, the obvious worry thick in his voice.

Motioning that everything was alright, Dean helped his little brother to the back of the car and allowed him to finally ask his question.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked, looking between his brother and father, hoping he'd get some sort of idea why they suddenly stopped… throwing his scheduling of their trip off.

Shaking his head Dean couldn't believe that his brother, of all people, would ask him that. "Dude, are you kidding me? You know the doc doesn't want you sitting for long periods of time. Now come on, we're going to walk around and then we can get going again for this surprise you're just dying to tell me, but won't 'cause you're too much of a…"

"Dean…" John reprimanded. He wasn't sure exactly when the whole bitch/jerk exchange started, but he'd been trying to get them to knock it off… at least around other people. "We only have another fifteen minutes, I'm sure that Sammy can wait that long. Right, son?"

Nodding, Sam couldn't help but agree, "Yeah, I'm fine… let's go!"

More than just a little puzzled about this change in attitude; Dean had to worry just what had gotten into his family. Deciding that if Sammy said it was time to go, then it was time to go. "Alright, but don't start complaining about cramping, or nausea, or…"

"Dean!" Sam whined as he got back into the car. Sometimes his brother could drive him nuts! "Let's go!"

John walked away laughing as he heard his oldest son muttering about being underappreciated, mainly because he knew what Dean's reaction was going to be when they got to their objective today.

Fifteen minutes to the second, Dean was sitting in the Impala awestruck at the sign before him. Not sure what to say at first, he could only stare until finally he heard the sound of gravel crunching under boots, signaling the approach of his dad.

"Sammy, what the…?"

"I knew you'd like it!" Sam exclaimed as his smile widened. "It has all your favorite elements… hard rock, classic cars, food and girls with big…"

"Sammy…" John interrupted. He knew that Dean was rubbing off on the kid, but jeez!

"What? I was going to say big smiles!" Sam said happily as he opened his car door and got out, waiting for his blood pressure to stabilize. Looking up, he was surprised to see his big brother in front of him, waiting to see if he was needed. "Do you like it?"

"Dude, like it? I love it!" Dean crowed as he pulled his Sammy closer and began to make their way into the modern day rustic cabin. He could feel the music from the parking lot, see some of the girls in their scanty 'uniforms' and thought he was in heaven… until he saw the huge sign inside and knew he was.

"_EAT A 96oz STEAK MEAL IN ONE HOUR OR LESS – IT'S FREE!"_


	24. Chapter 24

AN: In case anyone is still reading, sorry for the long wait. I hope I can get in gear and start updating on a regular basis again. And for those of you interested, "Going to California" has been released and is now available for purchase!

* * *

Sam wasn't sure what was happening, but he had a feeling that he was about to be either the best little brother in the world… or dead meat. He had no idea what a 'bust a gut' was, but by the look on Rhonda's face, it was a rarity that they were about to witness it. Before he had a chance to ask, he heard their hostess recite the rules of the challenge.

"Alright boys, here's the deal. Only one of you can eat from the plates. The clock starts as soon as I put the first dish down. And every bite has to be cleared and swallowed by the time the timer on the wall dings. Yes, veggies and bread count… we can't have a meal with them, sorry. So, how do you want your steak and it comes with two sides, a salad and either a biscuit or roll," Rhonda said quickly, knowing just by the look on the family's faces that she was going to have to sweeten the deal a bit. "Oh, and the boss told us that today he's tossing in a bonus – you finish it and not only will your meal be free, but the rest of the table's as well!"

Sure that he misunderstood, Dean looked at Rhonda as if she'd lost her mind. Either that or he didn't have a real understanding of just how big this meal was. Oh well… in for a penny, in for a pound. "Alright, sweetheart, I'll take the biscuit, whatever your house dressing is for the salad, mashed potatoes and corn. Oh… and we can get started anytime you're ready," he said with a grin and a wink. He knew Sammy was worried, but he could do this… but only if he had the whole hour to get the rest of the stuff down; there was no way he'd let his little brother down.

Looking around the restaurant, John grew worried that his eldest was about to literally bite off more than he could chew. What he'd failed to see as they walked to their booth was the size of the portions of food; what would, under other circumstances, be considered a blessing, might now just be a curse.

"Son, are you…"

"Dude! Do you really think that I'm going to let a challenge like that pass? C'mon… who do you take me for… Sammy?" Dean responded to his father's unfinished question while nudging his little brother playfully.

Sam shook his head and grinned shyly to Rhonda who was watching amused at their antics.

"Alright, honey, I'll start bringing everything out as soon as you tell me how you want the steak cooked," Rhonda stated with a nod. She couldn't help but like this family and although it could be self defeating, she really did hope they won.

Both John and Sam were shocked when they heard Dean's answer. They both knew how he preferred his steaks, knock the horns off and wipe its ass rare, so neither was prepared for his answer.

"As well done as you can get it without burning it or making it taste like crap."

* * *

Looking around the cabin, Caleb had to admit he was more than a little proud of what he'd accomplished in such a short time. The cabinets were all filled with foods that Sammy could eat along with a few treats so Dean wouldn't feel too deprived while they were holing up. Laughing, he couldn't help but remember the shocked look on the clerk's face when he pulled out the small list of allowed foods and the much longer list of forbidden additives. Of course the upside was that he now had a phone number of the young lady who thought he was the most caring uncle on the planet.

Taking a moment to grab a beer out of his cooler, he sat back and looked around the now refurbished cabin. It had been in his family for more generations than he wanted to think about and it had been showing its age. Now though, after sealing cracks, painting walls and practically sterilizing everything in every room, he was confident that the Winchester boys would be safe during their stay and Sammy would be able to regain his strength before their trip.

"Damn it, why does everything have to happen to the kid?" he mused aloud, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer, but feeling a bit better now that he'd got his outburst out.

Standing, he took another look around the two room cabin and nodded in gratitude that his family had kept this old place even when it was insanity to do so. He knew he'd never be able to thank those who had come before him, but he was going to do his best to honor them anyway.

"I think it's time for the finishing touch, don't you?" he asked as he pulled a small box from his rucksack and smiled slightly as he opened it, allowing the bright light inside to fill the cabin completely, chasing away all shadows and doubts.

* * *

Watching his brother eat was usually a nauseating experience. Now though, Sam couldn't help but stare in wonder as Dean seemed to be attacking the meal like he would any hunt; dissecting each possible bite until he came to best course of action. He'd always laughed at the idea of competitive eating, but now he was starting to see how maybe it had some merit after all. Nah… his brother was still a pig that ate anything and everything that came his way!

John shook his head as he continued to watch his boys. Dean was for once actually chewing his food instead of inhaling it and hadn't even touched the Coke on the table. Sammy was watching his brother with a mixture of horror and awe, barely eating his own food as if that could help Dean finish his own task. It would have been amusing, except for the small inkling of doubt that maybe… this time…

"Alright, here we are the main course!" Rhonda exclaimed as she brought the tray bearing the large piece of meat to the table. She heard the younger boy gasp in surprise and saw the father look more than a bit uneasy, but it was the object of her focus that made her want to pass up her tips for the day and go home – gut buster bonus be damned!

"Awesome, sweetheart! Just put it right there and I'll get to it in just a moment," Dean said around his mouth full of potatoes and corn. He had to admit, the size of the sides were larger than expected, but he had plenty of experience in packing away food; after all, you never knew when money might have to go towards more important things… like ammo!

A crowd started to gather as Dean began to dig into the steak. Some of the people were regulars and knew exactly how rare it was for someone to win the challenge, which led them to knick name it The Gut Buster to begin with… well that and the one cocky guy who managed to actually rip his stomach open after eating it. Now they watched this kid go for something that so few had the nerve to attempt, and they couldn't wait to see how it played out.

Rhonda leaned back against a nearby table and watched the small family in front of her. If the guy won the challenge, then their whole table's tab was on her – if not, then she'd get a large bonus from her boss as well as her normal tips. Something about these men though made her heart bleed and she began to mentally tally up how much she had stashed in case she needed to payout… and how she was really hoping she'd need to!

Dean knew he had an audience and that was fine by him, it wasn't as if he cared what others thought anyway… his little brother on the other hand… he knew that Sammy had made sure that this stop was purely for him, and that made him determined to not fail the kid; his brother had enough to deal with than think he did something wrong in planning this surprise.

People came and went as the large timer on the wall counted down the minutes, but Dean continued to eat the large steak in front of him, only taking an occasional deep breath to follow up with a deep belch, bringing cheers from his fellow patrons who were encouraging him and boos from those who were betting against him. All the while both John and Sammy silently worried that maybe this time it would be too much and that he'd actually harm himself in trying to finish.

The clock wound down until finally there was less than a minute left and still a fair chunk of meat left. Sam looked between the clock and his brother wondering if maybe he'd just made the worst mistake of his life. John tried not to think about how much everything was going to cost in the event that Dean didn't pull this off. Dean continued to cut his meat and chew it thoroughly before swallowing and taking the next piece in his mouth. He knew he was running out of time, but also knew it would do no good to rush and risk bringing up everything he'd eaten all over the table. Finally though he was on his last piece and as he chewed it, he looked at the clock and purposefully waited until five seconds before it hit zero and then swallowed. Just as the timer buzzed loudly, barely heard over those cheering, he looked at Rhonda and asked, "Got any pie?"


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Finally another update...yay! I know it's short, but honestly I need some love here to get motivated again to make them longer. So, let me know if you like it... or even if you don't. OH! And if you're interested in either book, The Rain Song or Going to California, I'll have a link on my profile. Now, back to the story! :)

* * *

John wasn't sure what to think at the moment so instead breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't going to have to buy dinner tonight. He watched as his oldest son continued to flirt with Rhonda and his youngest look at his brother in a mixture of awe and disgust. That was normal for those two though and he wouldn't have it any other way. He had to admit though, their waitress was giving Dean a run for his money and doting on Sammy like he was her own.

"That's some boy you have there," a voice behind the Winchester patriarch said.

Turning, John saw a middle aged man watching the boys with admiration. Although the man didn't send off any dangerous vibes, John wasn't known to be careless with who he let associate with them. Nodding, he agreed and watched as the other man continued to watch the brotherly banter before his attention shifted back to him.

"I had two boys once myself. The youngest was sickly since birth but that didn't stop Robbie from pestering the heck out of this little brother. So many people thought it was cruel, but I figured if that was the little bit of normal we could give Jake, then what was the harm, you know?" the man stated calmly while looking John in the eyes. "You have two wonderful boys, enjoy every minute with them." And with that, the man turned and walked out the door without a backwards glance, leaving John to wonder what that was about.

"Hey Dad, Rhonda was telling me what type of pie they have. I'm thinking about getting a whole one. You know, for a bed time snack!"

"Deaaaaan!" Sammy whined, turning red at the attention his brother was now drawing to them. Before it wasn't so bad, but now everyone knew how much of a freak his brother really was.

"What? It wouldn't hurt for you to eat every now and again too you know. You barely ate your chicken. C'mon Sammy… you are what you eat… be the chicken!"

Sam's head hit the table in an effort to hide, but he knew it wasn't going to be enough. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at them and this time it wasn't a good thing. "Stop Dean, please stop," he begged quietly, hoping that the food euphoria his brother was in would quickly dissipate so they could finally get on with the next leg of their journey.

"You're no fun, Sammy!" Dean teased, winking at Rhonda and gently nudged his Sammy. He may have wanted to get a rise out of his brother, but that didn't mean he wanted to stress the kid out either. He'd seen how some of the other patrons had stared at his little brother, not bothering to hide their curiosity or even their blatant pity… as if Sammy needed anyone's pity! Besides, he knew from firsthand experience that if the attention was on him, then it would bypass his little brother completely and that was something that Sammy needed right now.

John shook his head and had to wonder how the hell they were going to get to the cabin by nightfall if this was a precursor to what was going to happen in the car. "Boys, it's time to go. Rhonda, would you mind helping us box up the rest of Sammy's lunch and maybe put in an apple or two?" he asked, knowing that while his youngest may not have the greatest appetite, it would be easier to get him to snack on small amounts of food instead of insisting he finish a whole meal.

"Sure thing, boys! Now, I'm also going to fill up your drinks to go as well. But, while lunch is on the house, I'm afraid you'll have to pay for that whole pie, Dean," Rhonda said as she turned to get the To-Go containers. She was going to miss these guys, there was just something about them that pulled at her heart.

Dean smiled and nodded as he accepted the containers and started gathering up the food. He'd noticed that while Sammy had meant to hide from his embarrassing big brother, the kid had actually fallen asleep. "I'll put what I owe you here on the table, okay?" he said as he nudged his brother gently awake and smiled at Sammy while offering him his drink. "Here you go buddy. You take that and I'll take the rest. Dad, can you help Sammy to the car?"

Nodding, John helped his youngest to his feet and out to the Impala where their home was more than ready to envelope them and keep them safe and sound. He had a feeling Dean was up to something, but he had no idea what it could be and didn't want to risk ruining a surprise to find out.

Getting up from the table, Dean smiled at Rhonda and leaned in close before grabbing her around the waist and dipping her backwards while giving her kiss. "Thanks for treating him like one of us," he whispered against her lips as he brought her back on her feet.

It took Rhonda a few stunned moments to realize that there were catcalls echoing throughout the restaurant and another few moments to realize that Dean wasn't there in front of her. However, it took her until she went back into the kitchen to get a tub to start bussing the table that she realized that she had something in her hand. Three brand new one hundred dollar bills, each one with one word on it, Thanks For Everything!


End file.
